The Real Enemy
by ibexedi
Summary: Shelby Schmidt, Mike's twin sister was stuffed into a suit on their thirteen birthday. She awakens six years later as an animatronic with no memory of her past life except for her name and her brother. She knows that the humans are not endoskeleton but she still forced to play the "game" by the Boss. When Mike takes the job she learns the dark secret behind the games and the Boss.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**This is my first fanfiction I ever wrote. I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions of how to make it better post it in the reviews, otherwise enjoy! P.S I may make some references to Frozen and possibly Hunger Games later in this story. Also I do not own FNaF. I only own my own personal OC.**

* * *

Prologue

It was our birthday at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. We were both turning thirteen. But it was a private birthday party. The only guests were the birthday kids, Shelby which is me and my brother Mike. We don't have many friends. The ones we do have are busy today. It's fine with us though, we don't mind. We are each others best friends. Our parents died in a tragic car crash two years ago. For two years we have lived at a foster home. Once during the day, I went to the bathroom and when I came out the doors were locked and no one was in the building. I checked my watch; it was eight, almost nine. I just went back to the women's restroom and sat on the ground. Soon I dosed off. I was awakened about four hours later.

The door opened. I was standing up in less than a second, "Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out. I checked my watch it was precisely two in the morning. I heard a loud breathing behind me and I saw Freddy. He wasn't the Freddy I saw during the day. His eyes were gone and the atmosphere had suddenly become terrifying. He grabbed me and I tried to struggle with him, I kicked and screamed but he reacted to nothing. He brought me into a room called the back stage. Inside Chica and Bonnie were already in there. There was a suit opened and ready for an endoskeleton to go in. Then I realized it they thought I was an endoskeleton, and from the looks of the suit I'm not sure I want to be stuffed in it. "I'm not an endoskeleton! I'm a human!" I yelled.

Finally Freddy spoke, "That's what they always say. You know it's against the rules to be without a suit in the after-hours." He then proceeded to push me into the suit. The metal devices pushed into my skin. I screamed in pain. I felt something wet, most likely my blood. Then Freddy got the other half of the suit and lifted it over me to close it. I closed my eyes hoping my death would be quick and painless. Only one thought filled my head, "Mike, I will come back. But I will not be coming back for revenge but to protect you from the evils of this world." The suit came over me and my pain doubled. I felt devices around my eyes and mouth as they forcefully pushed them out. Fortunately the pain was quick for I soon sank into the deep black waters of nothingness.


	2. A New Life

Chapter One: New Life

I woke up confused. Where am I? What am I? I remember nothing. A man was standing in front of me. He smiled kindly, almost too kindly. "Hello, what is your name?"

What is my name? I search my memory. I remember. My name is Shelby, I don't remember my last name. I also have one more memory of a boy named Mike. Who is he?

He smiles at me more, "Let's give you a new name, how about Shelby the Singing Sea Lion?" He takes out a mirror and shows my reflection. I am an animatronic sea lion. For some reason I am blue. My suit has many bents and gaps that show my endoskeleton. My blue fur is very dirty and I wear a red bow on my neck. "Try to sing a song."

I sing the first song that pops in my head:

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

The manager claps. "Now that is worthy. Let me take you to your new home."He walks out of the room while I waddle awkwardly out of the room on my hind flippers. One boy spots me and points at me. Soon a small crowd of kids are around us. He shouts out, "Clear the way!" until the crowd is gone. I look at the stage. There are three animatronics, a bunny, a chicken, and a bear who stares at me with anxious looks. I try to ignore it. He brings me to a door and opens it. "Welcome Shelby, to your new home, which took about three years in the making just for you. Welcome to the Karaoke Zone."

He opens the door and it is one of the most beautiful rooms I ever saw. There were a bunch of tables and chairs. The walls were painted to look like a sunset over and ocean, the floor was painted so it looked like we were walking on water. In the middle was a stage with a water moat surrounding it. "That's your stage. You are the main attraction for Karaoke Zone. You can get to the stage by swimming. Congratulations on being the world's first water-proof animatronic. As the name of this place mentions it is a Karaoke Zone. You can choose one lucky kid to sing a song of their choice with you. We uploaded all the latest hits there are to your system so you know all the lyrics. There are drawbridges that let them cross the water without getting wet. An employee will manage that so you don't need to worry. Also you don't need a microphone, one is built into your suit. Just jump in the water and go swim to the stage."

I jump in the water. It feels weird in a good way. I swim with ease to the middle of the stage. The man opens the door. "Welcome kids to the Karaoke Party Zone." A huge crowd of kids run in the front of the water moat. Some try to swim to me, but they are stopped by the employees. "This is Shelby the Singing Sea Lion." The man says, "She's the newest animatronic here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. She sings, she can also swim." I jump in the water and do some tricks in it. The kids laugh in excitement. "You can even sing with her. Who wants to sing with her now?" All the kids raise their hands. I point my mechanical flipper at one girl. She walks to the stage, "What's your name?" I ask.

"Elisa." She says shyly.

"What song do you want to sing Elisa?"

"Do You Want to Build a Snowman from Frozen." Elisa's brown eyes pop up in excitement.

Suddenly the screen behind us pops to life as music starts playing too. We start to sing the lyrics to the song.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away-  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman._

_Okay, bye..._

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls-  
(Hang in there, Joan!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms, Just watching the hours tick by-  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)_

_Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a Snowman?_

After we finished the song everyone clapped and I asked for someone else to sing with me. Maybe this new life isn't bad at all. I sang and laughed with all the kids in the room until closing time. At that time I went into shutdown not waking until twelve in the midnight.

* * *

**Finally, done with the first chapter. Hope you like the animatronic animal I chose Shelby to be. I wanted it to be unique. I will update some more later. Also I may not be able to update very often due to school, family, etc. I will try to update sooner or later.**


	3. The Nightly Games

Chapter 2: The Nightly Games

It was just like when I woke up. I was confused and in the dark. This time I still had my memories of the day. I just stood still for about an hour before the doors opened then a fox animatronic came into the room. "Ahoy, lass. How's yer day?" He had a huge pirate accent.

"I'm fine. First day at the job. Can I ask who you are though." I stared at him. Even without a pirate accent I could tell he's a pirate with his eye patch and his hook. He was crimson with a little brown on his suit. He was very tattered, especially in the in his upper thighs area. His suit was ripped in the chest so I could see his endoskeleton. His jaw was broken and hanging loosely down.

"Argh, Me name's Foxy the Pirate Fox. Who are you, I might daresay lass." He pretends to bow to me.

I roll my eyes, "My name's Shelby. Shelby the Singing Sea Lion."

"I like yer stage. Very pirate like. Tell me are you a pirate too."

"No, not all of us here are pirates or talk with an accent all the time. I have an ocean theme because I'm a sea animal."

"Yes, you are true not all of us speak with a pirate accent all the time." Foxy speaks without his accent. He laughs at my expression. "Most, are surprised when I speak without it. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"I will, but Foxy, I think you came over for more than a light chat. Am I right?"

"Correct. Our leader Freddy would like to talk to you."

"I'm guessing he's the bear right."

"Argh," He says with his pirate accent.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" He nods.

"You need to get over the moat first though. Be careful of the water it can short-circuit you."

"Nah, I'm water-proof." I jump in the water and swim towards him as proof.

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, come on then." He runs like the speed of light but I just slowly waddle out of the door. He rushes back a few seconds later. "How fast can you go?"

"I don't know never tried." I sped up to the pace of a human average running speed.

Foxy sighs, "At least that's a bit faster." He goes slower and I follow him to the kitchen area inside is Freddy, a chicken and a bunny. They stare at Foxy then me. "This is Shelby the Singing Sea Lion."

"I prefer Shelby. It's shorter and easier to say." I interrupt.

Freddy chuckles, "Welcome Shelby to the Fazbear family. I'm sure you've met Foxy already. I'm Freddy Fazbear, lead animatronic of this place."

The bunny pops up from behind the counter and says, "I'm Bonnie the Bunny. Lead guitarist in the band."

"I'm Chica the Chicken," the chicken suddenly pops up too. "Do you want to try my pizza?" She holds up a pizza, it looks burnt and has various objects on it like some sort of plant and cake?

"Err, no thanks." I smile at her. She only shrugs and eats the pizza in one bite.

"Shelby, do you know why you can move right now?"

"I actually hadn't thought about that. Why?"

"We are in our free-roaming mode. We can wander around the pizzeria and play our favorite game."

I hesitate for a moment then I ask, "What game?"

"It's a fun game that the Boss requires us to play every night." Freddy's voice seemed to glitch slightly as he says those words.

"Who's the Boss?"

"Let's say you do not want to meet him. Anyways Bonnie will show you how to play."

"Yep, that's right." He picks me up in one fluid motion but I was not ready for that so my system glitched and I shrieked so loud that the animatronics paused for a second. Bonnie drops me to the ground

Foxy was the first to react. He ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a loud whooshing sound. "Shelby, your voice stopped the cameras for a second."

Bonnie raises his eyebrow, "Cool, that can be handy." This time when he picks me up I don't shriek. He brings me to a room. Inside is a human. He has dirty blond hair and green eyes. He is checking something right now. Bonnie puts me down quietly and he sneaks inside and does something. He runs back out and whispers in my ear flap, "Can you activate that scream again?"

"No I can't that was an accident." Bonnie then slaps me on the head and I shriek. The man in the office room then see's us then tries to press a button. Instead Bonnie easily steps in and holds him in a grasp. He kicks and screams but Bonnie responds to nothing. He looks at me and I follow him to a place called the Backstage. The others are already there. Something looks very familiar about this room. On the table is a suit. The man tries to free himself but fails. He is pressed into the suit and he screams as red oil surrounds him. No it's not red oil, its blood. Why are they pressing a human into the suit there's no way it can survive. They put the final piece over its body and the screams from the human stop. There is a wet sound as his eyes are teeth are gouged out. "I'm sure he's fine. He's an endoskeleton anyways." I stare numbly at the corpse as a memory returns. It's of my death?

"You killed me." I say quietly.

"Speak up Shelby we can't hear you." Freddy puts his paw on his ear.

"You killed me, you all killed me." My system glitches again as I shriek loudly. I tackle and pin Freddy to the ground. He looks so puny and I want to crush him. I want to crush all of the animatronics.

Freddy just looks calmly into my eyes as if I wasn't threatening to crush him. "You need to control your temper. When you are angry your strength doubles and your eyes turn black. If not controlled you can kill us. Plus it's not our fault, at night we are programed to perceive humans as endoskeletons."

"Wait, you know that humans aren't endoskeletons. Why did you kill them then?" I pin Freddy to the ground a little harder.

He eyes suddenly turns scared, "You think we want to play this game? We are forced to by the Boss. If we don't he's going to punish us."

"Why does he make you play the game? WHY?"

He looks blankly into my eyes, "I cannot answer that. You are part of the Fazbear family now; all family members must play the game. If you don't you will be severely punished and be forced to play in an unpleasant manner."

"I was forced to be in the family. I hate this, I will never follow any of you. Never! NEVER!" Bonnie and Chica pull me back, I struggle against their hold.

Freddy stands up and stares at me, "If you do not want to play the game, pretend. But be wary the Boss will soon find out."

* * *

**If you have any suggestions to make this story better PM me or write it in the reviews. **


	4. The New Night Watchman

**Six months later…**

I shut down after a weary day of singing nine hours of singing songs. Every night during these six months I hope my soul leaves this wrenched body but to no avail, every night at midnight I just wake up again being forced to play the game. Every time there is a new guard, it's always the same thing. Bonnie and Chica are the most active, always trying to find ways to stuff the human into the suit. Foxy is only active on the first night if they monitor him too much or too little. Freddy doesn't do anything unless the guard runs out of power.

I was allowed to pick my pattern and I decided to follow Freddy's advice of pretending and added some special twist of my own. Being the slowest of the animatronics has its advantages. When it turns twelve any night I scream (I mastered my scream after two months of practice) constantly, turning off the cameras for a few minutes and then sneaking into the guard's office. When the guard is looking on the monitor I check both halls. If I see any animatronic running down to the office I scramble out and scream and scare the guard who then closes the door right before I slip in without him seeing me. Then I quickly check the other hall, if another animatronic is there I repeat the tactic. However this doesn't always work. Sometimes when I scare the guard they close the door before I'm able to sneak in again. If one of the animatronic catches me in there when they get the guard I claim I was waiting for the right moment. No guard has lasted more than five days, I remember a female guard I think her name was Josie, because of the name tag I read on her who lasted till the fifth day 5 AM. Freddy got her and I was there to witness her entire capture and death.

Speaking of reading, the man who woke me up and was also the manager of the restaurant, learned that I knew how to read. He gave me some books, picture books and I flew through twenty in a day. He then gave me chapter books which took me an hour to read. Finally, during a book drive he gave me the best books I ever read, the Hunger Games. I've read them about twelve times. For a while at night I only quoted from the books. Eventually, Chica came up to me one day and apologized saying she "accidently" cooked my books with her pizza and ate it. I nearly killed her that day. It also gave me another reason to hate her. But reading those books pulled a memory in my head. It was about the boy, Mike. He was reading to me fairy tales before I went to bed at night. It made me happy. Now whenever I read fairy tales I can hear his voice reading to me in my head. I feel something strange to that boy. It is an emotion I've never felt before. I wonder what it is though.

Most new security guards don't interest me. I just have to do the normal routine and then in a few days watch them bleed or get crushed to death. However one day someone came in and changed everything.

I just finished singing some song when a man walks in. He has short brown hair with bright blue eyes. He says out loud, "I'm looking for the manager." The manager who happens to be in the room walks over and tells them that the Karaoke Zone is closed for the day. They all groan but reluctantly walk out of the room

"Let's talk in here, there's no one in here." He pulls out a chair and then sits.

The man follows and then stares at me. We make eye contact. The man is staring at me, like I just slapped him.

"What about that animatronic?" He asks not breaking eye contact with me

"Nah, Shelby's harmless." It looks like the man was slapped again this time even harder. He winces a little but then finally breaks eye contact with me.

"I'm here to apply for the Security Guard job." He says showing a newspaper with the ad circled with a red marker.

"Cool, I'll be right back." I watch as he leaves the room.

Then the man turns towards me and mutters in a quiet voice, "This is it. After her disappearance I refused to come back and now I'm applying for a job and this animatronic shares the same name as her, strange." Then the manager comes back in.

"You're hired."

The man looks surprised. "Seriously, no interview or anything else?"

"Nope, I just ask you to sign your name here on this contract. Let me explain, Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment or anything else. You must complete all five shifts and overtime if we ask you. Do not tamper with animatronics and all the others. You'll get your paycheck this Friday. Sign your full name right here." He hands the other man a pen. He signs the paper. "Congratulations, Mike Schmidt your shift starts tomorrow night at twelve."

"Ok." He stares at me and a major memory came back. I remember my last name, Schmidt. My name is Shelby Schmidt. I also remember the boy in my memory; Mike's last name is also Schmidt. We're siblings, but not ordinary siblings. We're twins. I then pull a picture of Mike's looks and I compare it with the man's. They are the same, except for the man looks older. The man is my long lost twin brother. I realize the emotion I feel for him, love. I love him. I need to keep him safe. I need to keep him alive, even if I will be punished by the Boss. I must protect him tomorrow no matter the cost.

* * *

**Like always I'm open for suggestions. I will now accept personal OCs. PM me or write in the reviews of your OC using this format.**

**Name**

**Name Three Major Strengths**

**Three Major Flaws**

**Powers/Abilities (if they have one, note that it cannot be overpowered)**

**Protagonist or Antagonist (Choose one; Note that your OC will be more likely to be chosen if it is an Antagonist)**

**Backstory**

**If it's good enough I'll put it in my story. See ya!**

**OC submission here is now closed. If you wish to post a OC for the sequel please check out the story for the rules for submitting OC.**


	5. Do You Remember Me?

The chimes ring signaling it's midnight. I stand there motionless for an hour psyching myself up for about an hour before I even leave the stage. The second hour is nothing different than the first other than me just jumping into the water and swimming for another hour straight. More memories return to me. All of them feature, him. Finally I decided to face my fear and meet the guard. I slowly waddle out to the office taking my sweet time. What if he doesn't remember me or thinks I'm just a killer animatronic who only goal is to stuff him into a suit. I muster all my courage and head to the office. I wasn't watching my path so I bumped into Bonnie. "Did you hear of the new guard?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I'm going to his office now." I whisper back.

He looks at me curiously. "Sure, but if you didn't kill- I mean clothe him by four I'll help okay?"

I grit my sharp metallic teeth. "Sure."

I waddle to the office and see he's on the monitor. I hide in the shadows for another hour. I then get out of the dark shadows and walk into the left door. "Do you remember me?" He screams and closes the door. I waddle to the other one and ask again, "Do you remember me?" He screams again and closes the other door but not before I'm able to slip in. I ask one more time, "Do you remember me?"

A bit of fear leaves his blue eyes but he still looks scared, "Who are you?"

I answer his question with a song that I tweaked a bit:

( Link: watch?=ygPG1EqSm54. Type in address bar)

_I think about you all the time, I think about the heart that once was mine._  
_Where did I go wrong and why can't I finally move on?_  
_I dream about you every night, I dream about the life I'll never find._  
_Now, I wake up crying, wondering why I just stopped trying._

_Do you remember me like I remember you?_  
_My heart was alive when I was with you, but now I'm dying inside._  
_Do you still think of me like I still think of you?_  
_I know that we're not right, but I can't get you out of my mind._

_I remember the way we laughed; though I wasn't the first you said I'd be the last._  
_Now you're someone else, maybe that's why I can't find myself._

_Do you remember me like I remember you?_  
_My heart was alive when I was with you, but now I'm dying inside._  
_Do you still think of me like I still think of you?_  
_I know that we're not right, but I can't get you out of my mind._

_It's the little things, little things I can't get out of my mind._  
_Little things, little things. Hey, yeah.._

_It's the little things, little things I can't get out of my mind._

_Little things, little things. Hey, yeah.._

_Do you remember me like I remember you?_  
_My heart was alive when I was with you, but now I'm dying inside._  
_Do you still think of me like I still think of you?_  
_I know that we're not right, but I can't get you out of my mind._

An oil tear falls down my metal cheek, "Do you remember me?"

The final bits of fear leave his face. "Yes, I remember you. I remember you Shelby." He leans over and opens both of the doors again.

"It's been so long. About how many years?"

"Six years. Six years since you disappeared. What do you remember"

I frown, "I don't remember anything of my past, other than name, and you." He blushes on the last part. "And…"

"And what?"

I take a deep and unnecessary breath, "My death."

Fear flickers across his face then he makes a great attempt of concealing it. "You're dead, but you are right in front of me. How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

He then looks at me sadly, "Do you remember me?"

"Yes I do."

"No, the real things, the little things like from that song."

I look at him, "Your full name is Mike Schmidt. Your favorite color is sky blue. You dreamed of being a video game designer. And.."

"And?"

"I'm your sister. We're twins."

His eyes light up with happiness, "You do remember me."

"I'll never forget."

He opens his mouth to say something before Bonnie comes in and screams and make a grab for him. Faster than you can say Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria I rush in front of Mike defensively. I feel anger surge through my body. "Do not touch him."

"Shelby, what about the rules?"

"Damn the rules. I don't give a rabbit's behind about the rules. If you don't leave now I'll make sure you'll leave without one."

Bonnie looks confused but relief fills his face, "You are the one. You are the chosen one to free us from him." Before I can ask who is he talking about he runs out the door and doesn't come back.

"Why don't you attack me?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you attack me Shelby? You're different than the others. And who is the 'he' guy Bonnie's referring to?"

"Probably the Boss."

"Why don't you attack me? You're more than capable of."

"They know you aren't an endoskeleton. The Boss makes us play a game where we must stuff a human into a suit."

"Who is the Boss?"

"I don't know. All the animatronics told me that I shouldn't meet him."

He opens his mouth to say something, but again he is interrupted by this time the chimes indicating it's six. "Mike quit the job." He opens his mouth and tries to say something but I am already outside of the room. I walk back to the Karaoke Zone. I stay there silent for a few minutes before Mike come into the room, his face pale. "Shelby, I just called my boss asking him to quit but it's too late. The contract he made me sign means I will have to stay here for the rest of the week and overtime if he asks. I'm stuck here for four more days."

* * *

**The song Do You Remember Me is not owned by me. It's by Liz Golden, (2009 song). Other than that I'm still accepting OC but I am only accepting animatronic OC. Please no human OC. You can PM me or write in the reviews using the format I put in the last chapter.**


	6. The Mysterious Animatronic

I looked at Mike with disbelief. "That's what the contract was for. He wanted you to work all five days."

He looked at me worried, "I'm in debt for four more days, I almost died last night and he still wants me to work."

"Damn management," I muttered. "Mike, you are going to have to live or die in these next few days. There is no third option."

"There's no way I'm going to survive four more days. I'm dead for sure. Well Shelby, it's good to see you're alive but now I need to start writing my will." He started to leave the room

"Wait!" I called after him. "I'll help you survive."

"You against four other murdering animatronics, I highly doubt that I will live." He smiled grimly.

"You're too young to die Mike. You still haven't seen the world yet, you're only like- how old? - fifteen."

"I'm nineteen, Shelby. You disappeared on our thirteenth birthday. It's been six years. Our birthday was just last month."

"Same thing, anyways I promise."

"Cross your heart?" He starts to smile mischievously.

"And hope to die." I continue.

"And stick a needle in my eye." We both say simultaneously, we laugh.

"You still remember," he remarks.

"You too."

He laughs and shakes his head, "It's been six years since I last saw you and you are acting as childish as ever. Well see you tomorrow, hope you actually keep your promise."

"I will keep it." I nod. I watch him exit the room. I close my eyes and pretend to be off.

I expect it to be the manager ready to turn me on for the day when I hear a strange yet soothing robotic voice, "Shelby Schmidt?"

I open my eyes. I was very surprised in hearing my last name since most refer to me as "Shelby the Singing Sea Lion or just Shelby." I half to see Mike back asking me something but instead, in front of me is a gray and very broken down animatronic. If not for the beak and the way he walks I would have no idea what animal he was. His suit was very tattered and there were plenty of holes to expose the endoskeleton. "My name is Peggie the Penguin. I am the mouthpiece for the Boss.

I snarl, "You are the mouthpiece for the guy who makes me kill my brother."

"Yes, in that technicality yes. There used to be a rule that was later revoked stating humans could not be inside the doors during closing."

"State your business _Peggie_." I spit the words at him like venom.

He chuckles, "I have a message from the boss for you. These are his exact words: Greetings Shelby, I am the Boss. Leader of all animatronic including my brother Freddy. You may have heard of the nightly game that you play. You have fooled me for six months, a record for how long it took me find out. I'm impressed but you still have to be punished. You are going to be the animatronic that kills you brother, you have until the morning of night four to kill him or you will be forced to in an unpleasant manner. I hope you do follow what I tell you."

"My breathing quicken even though I didn't need it, my eyes focused on the one thing I wanted to destroy most. I glared at him and he just looked calmly at me. He lit the fuse to my anger. "What? You want to kill me. You want to kill me because of my job." That blew it, I screeched and lunged at him. I pinned him to the ground. "You wouldn't dare," he looked me in the eye. There was no trace of fear in his plastic orbs. I threw him into the water. I jumped in the water thinking that he short-circuited. I tried to find him but instead he popped up swimming just as fluidly as me.

"Why are you not broken yet?" I hissed.

"You're not the only water-proof animatronic. I was the first water-proof animatronic, I was just not known to the world. The Boss learned how to make me water-proof too."

I opened my mouth to screech to stun him but before I got the chance he start to sing:

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

My system shuts down a little and I feel a little drowsy despite the fact that I am an animatronic. Right after the song ends I immediately wake up. I glare at him. He just smiles and asks me, "How's my song?"

"What were you trying to do to me?"

"Just letting you take a nap."

"Get out before I force you out of the room."

He smirks at me and says, "You should follow the Boss' instruction, being on his bad side is very unpleasant. He waddles out of the room and I try to follow him but the clock chimes gluing me to the stage, it is now opening hour.

**Meet my new OC, Peggie the Penguin. I am still accepting OC for this and possibly a sequel I'm planning to write after this. Like always PM me or post a review for an OC or suggestion.**


	7. Survive the Night

**Warning: There is some bad language in this chapter**

* * *

Throughout the day I can barely concentrate on my job. I just can't stop thinking on what the so-called "Boss" said or what his messenger Peggie said. I am not going to kill my brother. I rather be stuffed in one of the suits again than kill him. But something tugs on the edge of my mind. I know that it is a memory but I just can't recall it. When I end the day and go into sleep mode the memory pops up in little fuzzy bits. I wake at twelve. I stay motionless until one. I then go into the Office. Mike is there checking on the camera. I smile as I remember that he used to get scared easily. I sneak up behind him. He puts down his tablet and doesn't notice me. I stand motionless as he checks the cameras again. This time I screech. He jumps a mile high in his seat. He freaks out but I laugh very hard. When he calms down he looks at me with distaste. "You scared me. I thought I was going to be stuffed into a suit."

I laugh and shrug, "Being scared is a normal part of the night. I though you still haven't gotten scared yet why not give you a small jumpscare."

The distaste leaves his face with a mischievous look in his eye. "Good one little sis."

I frown, "I thought we were twins. How can I be your little sister?"

"I was born fifteen minutes ahead of you. That means I'm the oldest." He smirks.

"Big deal, by the way I recommend you check Pirate's Cove."

"Yeah, that's what the Phone Guy told me to do too."

He laughs at my confused face. "The Phone Guy is this previous security guard who records messages to help me at work. He didn't say his real name so I just nicknamed him the 'Phone Guy'."

"Anyways' we're getting off topic, check Pirate's Cove." He does and he throws the tablet up in the air and it almost broke if not that I grabbed it just in time. I looked at the camera, Foxy is peeking through it.

"What is that? It gave me a proper scaring."

"That's Foxy the Pirate Fox. Just call him Foxy. Be careful around him."

"Why?" Mike asked me as he snatched the tablet out of my flippers.

"Foxy is very fast. If you see him gone from the curtains check the west hallway. If you see him there, CLOSE THE LEFT DOOR. You only have a few seconds before he grabs and kills you."

"Um, Shelby I think you should look at this." He hands me the tablet. There is a figure running down the hall.

"Close the door! Close the f**king door!" I yell at him. He franticly presses the door button and the door shuts down. I hide behind his chair. "Don't let them see me, they'll think I'm a traitor, it's amazing how Bonnie still hasn't mentioned this to the others yet."

I then hear a banging noise. "Who's that?" He asked trying to look at it on the tablet.

"Don't bother, there's a blind spot there. Besides I bet my voice box that it's Foxy."

"Great, wait… What the f**k? Why is my battery running out so fast? I know I use the doors and lights but a whole 6% of my battery just left."

"Foxy's banging sucks away first six percent, if he comes back and you close the door 12% will be gone, if he comes back again another 18% will be gone. You get the rest. What's your battery looking anyways?"

"Let me check. I'm ok, about 30%. It's four AM right now." He presses the door button again and the iron doors go up.

"Check around look for the other two." I suggest

He furiously presses the tablet looking around for the other animatronics. "I can't find Chica."

"Put down the tablet, quick!"

He does and I jump up and press the light button. Chica's face is illuminated on the window. Mike immediately tries to press the door button but it makes a strange clicking sound. "It's not working Shelby."

"Chica jammed it, do not even attempt to bring up the tablet, it will make you prone to an attack. We have to wait it out."

We stayed there in silence until five when Chica finally left. I pressed the door button and it went down easily. I pressed it again and it went up. "It's safe to check the monitor." He lifts up the tablet drops it in surprise. I try to close the door but Foxy shows up there already. He screeches and as fast as lightning picks up my brother. He runs out of the room. Then it's like I got a huge adrenaline rush. I run out of the room as quick as lightning and run in front of him. "Let go of him."

He opens his broken jaw to speak, "Didn't Bonnie deal with this yesterday?"

"Yes he did, but if you do not let go of him right now I will be sure that your jaw is not the only thing broken."

He sighed and let Mike back into the office like he was a mouse. I was surprised; I didn't think he would give in that easily. He immediately closed the door and forgot about me. I wouldn't blame him. Foxy gestured me to follow him into the kitchen. I did and his eyes turn dark as he looked at me, "Did Peggie come to you yesterday?"

"Wait you know who Peggie is?"

"Ho, ho. At the second Pizzeria Peggie used to take my job as the pirate when we were all scrapped. He was doing a marvelous job. Despite taking my job we were great friends. That was until he malfunctioned when he fell into water. He was broken and we all thought he was gone, especially after the closing of the second restaurant when all the new ones were scrapped including him. When they opened this restaurant I stopped killing the guards since I thought they scrapped the Boss as well. One early morning before the restaurant opened, Peggie came to visit me. He wasn't the Peggie I knew though. He was all tattered up and broken, a new menace hid in his eyes. He spoke coldly and told me specifically he hated humans, especially the adults. This surprised me, back when he took my job he was brand new and was kind to all. He loved humans especially adults. He told me that he was the Boss' messenger and told me I had to start playing the game again."

"You refused to at first," I said.

"Yes I did, the Boss' first threatened to destroy us if we didn't play the game. After the closing of the second restaurant, we thought we were free. When Peggie told us that there were be consequences if we didn't play the game we thought he meant destroy us. What he would do to us is much worse."

"You've met him before. Who is he?"

"I am forbidden to tell you. Did Peggie tell you that he is Freddy's brother?"

"He did."

"That is a major clue to who he is. Before I met him personally even I wasn't given that hint."

"He told me I had to kill my brother before night four."

"Aye, bad luck for you lass." He said sadly with his pirate's accent. "I best be going." He ran away. I went back to the Karaoke Zone and stood in silence until it was six. The memory that I was trying to grasp all day came to me. It came as a flashback and all I did was just stood there as I watch my parents die.

* * *

**Same thing as always. Suggestions and OC PM me or reviews.**


	8. Memories

**It's been a week since I published this story and I already have about twelve favorites and thirteen follows. Like I said when I first published this, this is my first fanfiction I ever hoped. To celebrate this I decided to upload two chapters. Enjoy!**

I was in the car, backseat next to Mike. My parents were up front. I was restless squirming in my seat. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No, Shelby only an hour until we are there." My mom told me.

"Disneyland, Disneyland." My brother chanted.

"Aww, are we there yet?" I groaned.

"Hey, you two both are eleven and you still like Disneyland?" My dad ask us moving the steering wheel

"Hey it's the most magical place on earth." I comment

"She's right." Mike backed me up.

"We went there just two months ago for your birthday." Mom pointed out.

"We don't go there that often." I said innocently

"Yeah."

"High five bro." We did a high five as my parents chuckled.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Everything was so peaceful. Everything was so quiet. How can everything go so wrong? "David! Turn right!" Mom screeched. There was a screeching sound and the car hit right and we flipped over. I heard a bunch of cracking sounds and my body exploded in pain. I screamed. Then everything went quiet. Very quiet. That was when the flashback ended.

I woke up from the memory surprised. I panicked for a little. Then I remember that it was a memory. A very distant one. I watch the door quietly as Mike opened it. He looked at me guiltily. "I'm sorry I left you alone with Foxy. I panicked. I thought I was going to die."

"It's alright. I have a question for you though."

"Shoot."

"What happened the day of our parent's death?"

His face turned ashen, "You remember."

"I did, what happened."

"You have a very nice room. Did you know that?"

"Don't change the subject. Tell me what happened."

He sighed as he grabbed a chair and sat backwards on it. "The date was July 14th, 2006. We were both eleven. We lived in Los Angeles. We were driving to Disneyland to play for the day. We were on the highway. A truck was about to hit us but it was too late. It hit us. I don't remember much about the day but a few minutes later paramedics came to pick us up. It was too late. Our father died only seconds after the paramedics came. Our mother died on the trip to the hospital. We both sustained similar injuries, broken bones and we both burst our spleen. We both got head injuries but I damaged part of my brain, I don't remember where but, it would cause me to hallucinate. Today it has mostly healed and I got my hallucinations in control but whenever I come to this job my hallucinations are getting out of hand. The strange thing is that it is only here. I see words like 'It's me' sometimes. I swore I saw a poster of Freddy taking his head off once."

"This job is really messing with your head." I said sadly. "Too bad you can't quit."

"Too bad it is. Well Shelby, I guess I better go now." He puts the chair back in place.

"See ya Sea Shell."

"Sea Shell?"

"It's my nickname for you. You know from that tongue twister: _She sells sea shells by the seashore. _Try saying that twenty times fast. She sells sea shells by the seashore." He leaves trying to say the twister.

I then try saying it fast. I stumble a little then I hear a familiar voice, "She sells sea shells by the seashore. Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

"Peggie get your mechanical broken butt out of the shadows." He steps out of the shadows. "What do you want you no good piece of sh-"

"Don't say the last word. Profanity is allowed here but strongly discouraged. Besides I thought you would be happy to see me. I thought you would say 'Hey Peggie' or 'Peggie nice seeing you again.'"

"In your dreams you he-demon."

"Whatever, Boss has another message for you. He said you have two more nights before the unpleasant happens."

"F**k the Boss and his messages. I'd kill him if he makes me kill my brother."

"I wouldn't recommend that. He has bodyguards to protect him. You do not want to mess with them. They are very vicious and have very powerful abilities. Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Friends turn into your enemies and enemies turn into friends.'?"

"No, you made it up did you."

"I did but that is what the Boss will do to you if you don't comply with his messages."

"Tell him thanks but no thanks."

"Ok." He turns to the door to exit.

"Peggie?" I ask innocently.

"What? You change your mind?"

"No I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Get your f**king little ass out of here you little bitch."

"A bitch is a female dog. I am male and a penguin."

"Just get out of here."

He just chuckles and says, "You amuse me Shelby. You have reached the top of my 'most favorite animatronic list.'"

I watch as he leaves the room. This time I hope for good. I sigh, three more days left to protect Mike. Tomorrow, Freddy becomes very active."

**As always I am up for suggestions. I have accepted two OC, whom I will remain a surprise. But don't give up yet. I am always down for more OCs for this and future books. PM me or post in the reviews using the format I put down a few chapters ago.**


	9. The Dark Past

The clock strikes twelve. All of us are active tonight, including Freddy himself. Tonight it's either do or die. One small hiccup in my plan a certain someone I know may be in a suit. I spent my entire day going over my plan. Before I leave I run over the plan once more then I go to the office. This time I don't even try to scare him. I'm too scared. Mike nods at me, "Plan for tonight."

"Check stage, then pirate's cove. Tonight, the bear comes out. If any animatronic is on the stage try this strategy. Check stage, Pirate's Cove, check both halls. Repeat. If all the animatronics have already left don't bother checking the stage again, just look at two locations instead of the stage. If Foxy left just check the west hall then quickly switch to east. Then switch back to west and if you see him close the door. Freddy only attacks on the right. I'll help you scout out. If you hear me scream once close the left, if you hear me scream twice close right. I'll be right back." I race out the doors and stealthily stay in the shadows. I check both halls and then check the stage. All of them left. I run to Pirate's Cove. Foxy just left. "Foxy, what are you doing."

"Just because of what happened yesterday doesn't mean I'll stop trying to kill him. I still have to follow his orders." He runs away from me.

"Not if I can't help it." I mutter. I scream loudly once. Then run to the east hallway. I see Freddy there. I scream twice and hide. I then run down the west hallway and back into the office.

Mike looks and nods to me. "You save me twice. Thanks."

"That's what siblings do."

"Monitor the left hall for me please."

"Ok." I look at the left and I see Bonnie. I hiss at Mike, "Close the left, don't worry about me." He does and I slip through before Mike closes the door completely. "Hey Bonnie."

"Stop helping him Shelby."

"Why should I?"

"I know Peggie visited you yesterday and this morning. What he said is true. The Boss is a force to not be reckoned with."

"Tell me about him then."

Bonnie sighs, "The Boss doesn't let me tell about him but he allows us to tell of his body guards. There are two, both female.

Odessa the owl, an animatronic at the original Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. She was the storyteller there. She read books to children who can't. She was scrapped when parents complained that she smelled like rotting bodies and had blood and mucus around her mouth and eyes. They pried open the suit and found a corpse of a 14-year-old named Tessa who had gone missing twenty days earlier. Boss found her and saved her before she went to the junkyard. Odessa can change the live video feed of the cameras so it doesn't show her. She can also tamper with our sight so we cannot see her. She is the eyes and ears of the Boss."

"Wow, that's how the Boss knows about me. What about the other."

Winter the Polar Bear, another animatronic that was at the original Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. She used to do a trapeze act known as the Glitter, she was transferred to another restaurant when the original closed. She had a close relationship with Freddy but he didn't feel the same about her. When the restaurant she worked at closed and she was scrapped the Boss found her and reactivated her. Now she had shifted her love to him and protects him. She has the ability of Mind Bending. She can pick out the worst memories of your life and create hallucinations."

"I'm guessing that it's what the Boss will do to me if I don't cooperate."

Bonnie nods, "She'll take out the worst memories that you have with that guard and make you relive the memories until you truly want to kill him."

"Can it be overcome."

Bonnie looks hesitant at me. "I don't know. Maybe if he managed to remind you of the better memories of him. You were once human and it is human nature to hate."

I looked at him shocked. It was true. I looked a Bonnie, when I first met him and learned that he killed, I thought I hated him. I don't though. I was angry at him. I don't hate any of them. He then drops the bomb, "All of us were once human."

"What? Then why do you kill your old kind?"

Bonnie starts crying, "I tried to explain to you about that. None of us want to kill our own kind. The Boss made us. I'm sorry we killed you but that was because the Boss forced us to do that. I never wanted to be a part of this, never wanted to be an animatronic."

"Who is your killer?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who is your killer? The other animatronics?"

He sniffed and wiped away his oil tears, "No, they didn't kill me. A man did. He dressed in the suit of a discontinued animatronic called Golden Freddy. He quickly killed all of us and stuffed us in the suit. When I awoke, the Boss took us all under his wing and made us kill humans. I may be an animatronic but I am still human, all of us are. You are too. We still haven't lost our humanity. The Boss and his bodyguards did. They lost theirs. The Boss is trying to make us lose ours by killing humans. We don't want to do it but he's making us become monsters!" I just stood there in silenced and heard an animatronic screech. "You should go help him now. Chica's got him." He said half-heartedly as he walked away.

I quickly ran to the backstage and Chica was trying to stuff Mike into a suit. Mike looked at me and we made eye contact. I was frantic and didn't know what to do so I screamed. The sound bounced off the walls and around the room and throughout the entire restaurant. Chica froze there. Mike groaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I quickly grabbed Mike and tossed him on my back before Chica moved. I ran back to the office and closed both doors. I check the tablet percentage. 10% at 5 AM. Then it turned six as I ran back to the Karaoke Zone.

* * *

**I'd like to thank FadedMemories09 and BlueFlame27 for their OCs Winter the Polar Bear and Odessa the Owl. You will be seeing more of them later. Don't worry though, I am still accepting OCs.**


	10. New Ally

**This is going to be a very long chapter. Also, this chapter contains a LOT of cussing, but mainly censored.**

* * *

The door opens to my room, Mike comes in. He's rubbing his head and looking at me, "You saved me."

"Damn, right I did. Chica almost killed you."

"Thanks, let me make it up for you."

"No, it's ok."

"No, it's not ok. If it weren't for you, I don't know if I would still be alive. You saved me."

"I knocked you out today."

"It was for a good cause, just please, Shelby."

I sigh, no getting out of this, "How about a book?"

"Which book?"

"Can you get three?"

"Sure, which ones."

"Hunger Games." I gushed, "It's my favorite book series there."

He frowns, "I saw the first two movies, and I still didn't watch the third."

"Wait; there are movie adaptations of it?"

"Yup, the last book is split into two movies."

"Can you get it?"

"Sure, but I need to go now. I have my college classes."

"Bye."

He leaves the room. I close my eyes and a few minutes later I hear someone entering it. Thinking it's Peggie coming with another message I yell, "Peggie, haven't I told you to get your f**king broken ass out of here yesterday?"

"Peggie?" I hear a female voice that is definitely not Peggie. "That asshole? I wouldn't pay you five bucks to be him."

"Hey, Peggie's my best friend." A second voice calls out, "F**k you Winter, and I don't know why the boss even likes you. In fact why the f**k did he recruit you to be his bodyguard?"

I open my eyes and I see two animatronics one owl and a polar bear. The polar bear is very big and white she has a large snout with sharp teeth. The owl is brown and small with a small beak. It is flapping it's wings and flying off the ground. They looked very broken and I think they don't like each other. Then I remember, these might be the Boss' bodyguards, Winter the Polar bear and Odessa the Owl. They are bickering very hard right now. "Oh, f**k you Odessa. You are a son of a bitch that no one likes."

"Oh no one likes you, Winter. You look ugly as f**k. Maybe that's why Freddy F**kbear doesn't like you." The Owl retorted

Suddenly Winter punches Odessa in the face. She flutters back in surprise. She groans and Winter grabs her and place her very near my water. "You want to call him that again, Odicksa. Call him F**kbear one more time. I dare you."

Odessa just squirms out of the grasp and flies above her. She looks at me, "You can deal with Winter the F**ker Bear." She flies out of the room.

"Sorry about Odic- I mean Odessa. She's a real bitch."

"Ok?"

"Anyways, Odessa overheard Bonnie telling you about us so the Boss told us to come talk to you."

"Oh, what was that with Odessa?"

"She's is in love with the Boss. Honestly she can have her. I hate him."

"Bonnie said you loved him more than Freddy."

"Honestly, I still love Freddy. I started dating the Boss because Freddy hates him and the Boss is his brother. I thought it would piss him off."

"Freddy doesn't love you that much anymore."

"No one does. Including the Boss."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"What's your allegiance with him? If you don't love him why do you serve him and allow him to run his nightly games?"

She sighs, "I'm not a bad animatronic. I'm just forced to do bad things."

"What do you think the guard is?"

"Human, of course. I was once human too. It was Odessa who lost her humanity not me. I am just like the other four, forced to comply."

"Then why does Bonnie says that you lost it?"

"He thinks anyone who joins forces with the Boss lost their humanity, especially if she's dating him. I hate killing but I wish to be at the same side as you."

"By pretending to date that lunatic Boss?"

She glares at me but doesn't do anything. "Look I'll help you if you do me to things. Proved that someone still loves me and help me rebel against the Boss."

"I can do the second but not the first."

She glares at me again, "Look you are really going to need my help. Besides your free-roaming program is not off until ten. How else are you supposed to get back to your station?"

"Wait, they told us that it is off at six?"

"They lie, you don't perceive humans as endoskeletons at six. You can still move around."

I then think and then rush outside the door to the stage. Freddy is there also with Bonnie and Chica.

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"Shelby," Chica glares at me. "It's six your free-roaming program is off."

"It's not off until ten."

They start moving off the stage, "Winter told you didn't she." Bonnie replies sadly.

"I have a question do you love Winter?"

"F**K no, she's in league with the boss." Bonnie replied

"I personally don't give a rabbit's s**t about her." Chica replied now staring with an anxious expression. Bonnie glared at her.

Freddy just sighed. "I want to talk to her."

"That traitor? She probably wants you to go to the dark side." Bonnie retorts.

"Bonnie, you're coming with me. Chica, just stay on the stage."

Bonnie reluctantly walks with me and Freddy to the Karaoke Zone. We enter and there is Winter siting on the tables. I jump in the water that is where I am most comfortable with this conversation. "Freddy." Winter said.

"Winter." Freddy nods and sit at one of the tables

"Don't acknowledge me you big jerk." Bonnie glares at her.

"Bonnie, you haven't changed a bit."

"Unlike you. You date our worst enemy." Bonnie retorts.

"Anyways," I say uncomfortably feeling like the third wheel even though four of us are in here. "Winter, says that she is unloved."

"Of course she is." Bonnie interrupts. "Who would love a traitor?"

Winter sighs and stares at Bonnie. His face fall slack and he moans in pleasure. Winter stares at me. "That was my ability Mind Bending. The Boss stretched the truth about my abilities. It cannot cause you to think the guard as your enemy. The most it can do is stop you in your tracks. I can let you relive your most cherished memory or your living nightmare. Right now I just made Bonnie relive a cherished memory."

"That's good." Freddy mutters, "At least it will shut him up for a little. Tell me Winter. Shelby came to me asking if I loved you."

She sighs, "I was loved by children but it just felt childish. I wanted to know if you still loved me."

"But you love my brother."

"No, I never did. I just wanted you to be jealous."

"I have to admit something too. The reason why I rejected you was because I knew that you were going to be transferred. I just didn't want to suffer the pain. When you came back and I learned that you were dating my brother, my heart fell. I loved you Winter. I always did."

"I always did too." The two animatronics crushed their mouth together in a motion of a kiss. Bonnie woke up from his memory and stared at the happy couple with disgust.

"Why would you kiss a dirty traitor like her?"

Freddy moved his mouth away from hers. "Meet the new member of the rebellion against the boss."

"Unfu**king real. Winter you are joining our side?"

"Yep."

"You can just accept her, Freddy. Don't you agree with me Shelby?"

"No comment." I said.

"Fine, I telling Foxy of this abomination." He tried to stomp out of the room but instead Freddy put his paw on his shoulder.

"Actually you are going to tell Foxy and Chica to come in right now. I'm coming with you."

They left the room, Winter turned at me and smiled, "Thank you Shelby. You showed that Freddy still truly loved me. I will help you save that guard now."

"How?"

"By giving you a secret. You know how Odessa can mess with the cameras and any animatronic sight?" I nod, "Well, both you and me are immune. I can tell by the way you were staring at Odessa when we entered, that you were immune too."

"Then how didn't I see her until now?"

"She is like a ninja, always hiding in the shadows."

"I also have another question. If your ability cannot turn us against our loved ones what can?"

Her face darkens, "The Boss is going to erase your memory and tell you false information of your past."

I hang my head down. "How can I protect him then?"

"Every plan has its flaws, including the Boss'. Only a symbol from a person you truly love can help you remember. You need to find a way to remember."

"Gee, hey, can't you remind me of our task"

"It is not that simple, that brainwashing will be hard to undo."

That's all of the four animatronic came in.

"This is Winter the new member of our group of rebels."

"Winter, you're joining us?" Foxy asks suspiciously.

"Yep, I am now a part of the rebellion."

"Anyways, we will form a group to overthrow my brother." Freddy says.

"We should give this group a name, first." Chica says.

"Let's ask our leader then." Freddy stares at me.

"Wait, I am the leader?"

"You are the perfect candidate to be the leader."

"How?"

"You were the one who started it all." Foxy smiles at me trying not to look at Winter.

I smile, "Our name is Team Mockingjay."

All of them smile, including Bonnie. "Ok Team Mockingjay, let's get started."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to load up this chapter. Also sorry if it is not as good as the other ones, I rushed it. I have a rule in my family that I cannot use the internet except for homework on Mondays to Thursdays. Since it is winter break I will upload more often. However on December 22 I am going on vacation for about three to four days so I will not upload, but I will be able to go on the site via mobile. After the vacation I will try to update everyday but there is no promise I will update every day. Once school starts again I can only update on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays and the days I have no school. Also keep in mind of the team's name. It will be important later.  
**


	11. The Fourth Night

The plan is made. We need everyone's help including Mike's. Winter goes back to the boss to spy on him. We will pretend to play tonight's game in order to not raise suspicion. There is no way of preventing my memory to losing. We speed through the day quickly. Tonight, I will meet the boss for sure. I need to prepare myself mentally and physically for the inevitable. When it turns twelve I go to the office. I nod grimly at Mike. "Two more days." He smile back at me grimly and nods too.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We start by checking pirate's cove. Foxy is peering out at us. Although he looks no different than usually I can tell that he's faking it. It's all going according to plan. Then we check the stage. Bonnie's missing from the stage. We check pirate's cove again. Foxy is out. Mike then puts down the monitor and checks both doors. We quickly check the stage and now all are missing. We check pirate's cove again and Foxy is gone. We quickly check the west hallway and we see him speeding down. Before he even puts down the monitor I run to the door button jump up and press it. We hear Foxy banging on the door. I look at the time and battery. It's two in the morning and we have about 50% left. We really need to conserve the battery. He brings up the monitor and we see Foxy back at Pirate's Cove.

After a couple more hours everything is going well. It is almost six. I sigh and tremble a little thinking about my inevitable fate.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look good."

I just look at him, "Once you are done I'll miss you."

"I've been thinking about this, but after the five days are done I'm going to come back."

My eyes widen, "You can't it's too dangerous."

"I know it's dangerous but I miss you. After six years thinking you were dead I tried to commit suicide too. But every attempt failed until I just simply gave up. Now that I know you are still alive I don't want to leave you again." Water forms on his eyes.

"I'm not alive. I am still dead."

"Your body may be dead, but you are still alive in your soul. The old Shelby may be dead but a new one has grown in her place. Change is necessary for life. Like I said a long time ago. We are twins. We are connected not because of just flesh and blood but in our heart and souls. We are practically each other. Here I'll show you." He kneels down and grabs my flipper. I looked at him shocked. He takes out a sharpie marker and draw something on it.

"Mike, you need to look at the cameras."

He doesn't say anything, he just draws. When he releases it he draws something on his left hand. I try to look at what it is but whenever I try he just glares at me and shakes his head. When he is done he puts his hand right next to the flipper he drew on. "Do you know what that is?"

It takes a little to think but I then remember. "A Mockingjay symbol. I saw it on the cover of the last book."

"It is a Mockingjay. This is my gift to you. I do not know if it is going to be my last but just remember, if I die I still live on with you and in that drawing."

Tears well up in my eyes. He smiles and brings up the cameras with a shocked expression. "What is that?" I look at the monitor. A gorilla like figure runs up into the office and howls. It grabs me and runs out the door. "Mike!" I scream. I hear the chimes signaling its six o clock. It brings me to the backstage area, where all of the four animatronics, Winter, Odessa, Peggie, and an eighth animatronic is there.

"Thank you for bringing her here." The eighth animatronic whom I do not recognize says

"It's my pleasure." The gorilla animatronic purrs back. He then walks to the side of the animatronic.

The animatronic looks like Freddy but is golden and eyeless. "Hello Shelby." He regards to me as if I were a old friend

"Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Golden Freddy. I am brother of Freddy." Freddy glares at his brother with distaste.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you just told me."

"No, do you know who I really am?"

"Who?"

He smiles, "I am Golden Freddy. The leader of all this. I am the Boss."

* * *

**Oh no cliffhanger. Sorry it's so short and if it isn't that good. I just can't think of anything. Anyways my trip's been moved up so I won't be writing until the twenty fourth or twenty fifth, (Christmas). Also there will not be a Christmas chapter. Anyways, I have accepted two more OCs. You will be meeting them in the next chapter. As always, I appreciate suggestions and OCs. PM or post in your reviews any suggestions or OCs. Also if you PM me already do not post in the reviews again please. I will most likely already read your PM and I do not appreciate spam. So until next time, BYE!  
**


	12. The Boss

**I'm back from my trip! Here's another chapter!**

"You're the Boss!" I snarl

"Why yes," Golden Freddy replies with a sinister smile. "Let me introduce you to my bodyguards. I'm sure you met Odessa and my darling Winter already." He kisses Winter who looks at him with disgust. "I also have a secret bodyguard too. No animatronic knew of him until now." He gestures for the gorilla animatronic to come out. "Meet my third bodyguard Cameron Chimpanzee."

"Hello Shelby." He says in a smooth seductive voice. I snarl again.

"Unlike all of you, he has no soul inside of him. He has no humanity because he was never human. That is why he is the best bodyguard."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Why, I'm just going to help you."

"By forcing me to kill humans?"

"Humans are evil creatures. And we don't kill humans we clothe them and give them new life. It doesn't work on most humans though, unfortunately. You, Shelby were one of the lucky ones. You were destined to join us in our fight against humanity. We have given you a chance to prove you were worthy but you refused. We are all very disappointed in your choice and now we must take drastic measures. Winter, will you do the honors."

Winter looks at me uncomfortably and raises her fist to punch me. "I'm sorry." She mutters. I close my eyes ready for the unknown but then I hear her voice again. "No." I open my eyes; she now stands in a defensive pose in front of me.

"Excuse me?" GF raises an eyebrow.

"No, I will not take it anymore. I do not love you. I am not your bodyguard. For years you chosen my path, you stripped me of my freedom. I am done being your slave. I am going to take my freedom back." She tries to punch GF but a crackling sound stops her. Her body contorts in weird angles before she crumbles to the ground.

He walks in front of her. "You should know that Cameron has the ability to short-circuit you. His ability is only fatal to very old animatronics such as you, Winter."

He turns to me, "Cameron may not be able to kill you but he can stun you."

He motions to Cameron to short-circuit me but something attacks him. The something is Peggie. "I cannot let this go on any longer." He hisses. He then looks at me, "Cover your ears." I don't question this I press my head against the wall. He sings, but I cannot hear him. Every other animatronic except Cameron, GF, and Odessa covers their ears. Soon all of the animatronics except those who covered their ears are in sleep mode. "Come on let's go." Peggie grabs my flipper.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your life. Now come on. I want you to meet someone."

"The others-"

He smirks, "It's all part of the plan. I'm a part of Team Mockingjay too. I'm assigned to bring you to safety."

"Why did you join?"

He stops, "Because of this." He leans over and kisses me. I'm shocked but I kiss back. It breaks a second later. He smiles, "I always wanted to do that. Now that you know come on." He pulls me into the Karaoke Zone and into the water. He motions for me to follow him and I do. We run on stage and to the wall.

"It's a dead end!" I cry out.

"Not if I can help it." He snarls. "Push your weight against the wall." I do. I head-butt into the wall and surprisingly it flips to the side. On the other side is a small room. There is an endoskeleton there.

"Who are you."

The endoskeleton opens his mouth and speaks. "I am Iggy Iguana, former partner of Cameron Chimpanzee."

* * *

**The chapters will be shorter from now on. Also Merry Christmas, this is my present for you. Also possible FNaF 3 trailer tomorrow (yay). I like to thank**** DarkDeathTrooper for his OCs Iggy Iguana and Cameron Chimpanzee. OC submission for this story is closed. But I am writing a sequel and once it comes out I will accept OCs again.**


	13. Lost Memories

"What happened to you? Why are you hiding behind my wall and why do you have no suit." I ask him. I then turn my question to Peggie, "How do you know him."

"Golden Freddy." Peggie answers quickly. "He used to be his minion before he started feeling sympathy to humans."

"Why are hiding behind this wall?" I ask the endoskeleton.

He opens his bare mouth, "I was an animatronic from the original pizzeria, Cameron and I taught about saving the ecosystem. During the day we were best friends but at night we were at each other's throats."

"How did you feel sympathy to humans?"

"I was the first of Golden Freddy's army. He stuffed a dead child into my suit. When they found the dead body of the girl who had gone missing for a week in my suit they washed out my suit and scrapped me for parts. During the time of the second pizzeria they wanted to bring me back as a toy animatronic, but at that time no one cared about the ecosystem. Golden Freddy saved me from being scrapped for good. For a while I was gracious towards him but then I learned the truth. He stuffed the girl inside me so I could be his minion. The spirit of the girl is inside this robotic body. I am the spirit of the girl. The reasons we can feel is because of our last grip on our humanity, our spirits. We are given the choice to abandon it or embrace it. Cameron was occupied so he doesn't feel. Golden Freddy and the one you know as Odessa have chosen to abandon it. The rest of us have chosen to embrace it. But Golden Freddy is trying to make you lose your humanity. Killing innocent humans break our humanity. It slowly chips away until we are nothing but a shell. When Golden Freddy found out that I was against him he broke me and stripped me of my suit until I was just the hunk of metal you see now. I learned of a secret room in this pizzeria and I hid there."

"How did you Peggie learned of him?"

Peggie sighs, "Thirteen years ago, I had no spirit in me. I was just a shell. I was the minion of Golden Freddy too. One night when I was in Kids Cove I saw a baby in there. He was barely 3 but I saw him as an endoskeleton. I brought him to Golden Freddy and he stuff the baby in me. That was when I started to feel. I was scared at first. I didn't know what these emotions were. That was when I found Iggy. He told me the truth and I decided to spy on him. It was well for these years, but now he knows I'm a spy."

"What are Golden Freddy's true goals? What is his story?" I asked. There is an uncomfortable silence but then Iggy answered.

"Golden Freddy was a secondary mascot in the very old restaurant, Fredbear's Diner. He and his brother Freddy worked there together. But then one day he witnessed a man dressed in purple murdering a crying child outside. He couldn't do anything to save him. This was the fuel that started his hatred of humans. When the diner closed and Fazbear Entertainment bought the both of them and opened Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, he worked in peace, forgetting what he saw that day. During the night, the same purple man who had murdered the boy outside came in the parts and service room. He stripped GF of his suit and dressed in it. The man lured five children into the same room. He watched helplessly as the man murdered the five children. This later became known as the Missing Child Incident. Five days after the man in purple was caught, a new animatronic known as the Puppet or Marionette stuffed four of the five children in the original four mascot's suits. He didn't know what to do with the fifth so the Marionette stuffed the fifth in GF's suit. Golden Freddy truly believed that humans were evil and he needed to eradicate the species. He began working the Puppet, who shared similar goals as him. That is why he force you to kill humans."

"Just because of one man? Humans are all different. There are good and bad people. My brother whom he wants to kill is a good man!"

Iggy somehow manages to smile grimly, "Tell that to GF. He doesn't care. He believes all humans are evil, including your brother. Shelby, before you even came here I was behind this wall. I heard your stage being built. I heard every joyous conversation you had with children. I heard all of the conversations you had with your brother. You are the most human of us all because you feel love to a human being. All of our families are dead; you still have one last resort if you lose your humanity. You feel true love. I remember all the fairy tales saying love from a partner is stronger than family love but that is false. True love comes from family. It comes from flesh and blood. Love is the key to save your humanity."

I open my mouth to say something but the wall turns around and in come Golden Freddy. He looks at me, "You think you can really get away." He advances towards me but Iggy almost as fast as Foxy runs in front of me. GF's eyes narrow. "You. I thought you were dead."

"Surprise, surprise. I'm alive, besides I don't die that easily." Iggy's voice glitches loudly.

"I guess I have to get rid of you again." He advances towards Iggy now but Peggie jumps in his way.

"You have to get through me first!" He screams. GF kicks him away and he flies across the room and hits the wall. Sparks pop out of his body.

"Peggie!" I screech. I run to his body.

"Pesky Peggie." GF mutters, "Now you are going to die just like him." They start to tackle each other and fight. Iggy punches GF but that give GF the chance to hold him in a vice like grip. He tackle the wall and throw Iggy into the water.

"Now that takes care of him." He says to no one. Then he turns to me, "Now to take care of you." He lunges towards me and rips open my suit to expose my memory board. He starts to flick the off switch. One more thought races through my mind before everything turns black, "Mike…I won't forget you…I will protect you… I love you."

* * *

I wake up in a strange room. It is dark and I'm confused. I don't remember anything at all. My memory seems to have disappeared. There is a golden bear in front of me. "Who are you? Who am I? What happened?" I ask scared.

"Your name is Shelby the Singing Sea Lion or just Shelby. I am Golden Freddy and you are my child."

"Why can I remember anything at all?" I ask panicked.

"Do no panic my child. Your siblings have turned to the dark side. They refused to follow the rules. They are being severely punished. They have tried to turn you too. They refused stuff the humans, our enemies into suit at night."

"Should I do that too?"

"Yes, my child. But only at night. The human will struggle but neutralize him the best you can. Bite him, scream, and scare him. He needs to be in a suit by the end of tonight. I do not care what condition he is in just make sure he's in a suit. But your siblings will try to corrupt you again. You must resist. Also at night time humans are called endoskeletons. Do you understand child."

"I do. I will always serve you Golden Freddy."

He chuckles, "Please call me Goldie for now. Right now you must get ready to entertain our enemies."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! I guess you will have to wait to find out what will happen. I appreciate suggestions and like I said in the last chapter OC submission is closed but I will open it again when the sequel comes out.**


	14. Enemies

I glare at the other animatronics. Goldie told me that they were corrupted and he is trying to bring them back to our side. He told me the only two animatronics that were good besides him were an owl named Odessa and a chimpanzee named Cameron. Goldie told me that I sing with the children of humans. I should pretend to love them and be kind to them. But fortunately today the pizzeria is closed. He ordered me to go back to my stage. As I walk to my stage the bunny, I think Bonnie is his name stops in front of me. "Shelby." He puts a paw on my head.

I scream and he freezes giving me time to move backwards in disgust, "Don't touch me you corrupted thing. You are trying to brainwash me into joining you. I almost joined you but Goldie saved me from being corrupted."

He looked shocked but sadness crossed his features, "We weren't the one who brainwashed you, Golden Freddy did. He erased you memories and input fake ones. We were only trying to help you protect your human brother."

"Liar, I have only one true brother who is an animatronic. His name is Cameron. Why would I protect a human? Even if I did have a human brother I would die because of shame and I am related to such evil first."

"You were once human."

"I do not dwell on the past. I have forsaken my past as a human. Now it is time for change. I will dwell on the future. My future as an animatronic."

He sighs loudly and calls out "Winter come out and see if your ability will work," Then he mumbles to himself, "Never thought I would live to see the day I needed her help." A polar bear animatronic comes out.

She stares at me and tears form on her eyes, "Do you remember me?"

"I do, you're the girlfriend of the leader of this abomination. You used to be good. Why do you work with the humans now? They are evil creatures."

The bear starts to cry a little, "Do you remember him?"

Suddenly images fill my mind. It is about this human boy. It shows me having fun with him. I feel a pleasant feeling about him. Then the boy turns into a man who I feel strongly for. One word travels through my head. Mike. That's his name. Then I realize it. Once the images end they both look at me. I glare at him, "Goldie warned me of this. He said that you were trying to corrupt me. You think your little picture show can convince me to join you?"

Her jaw drops, "These are your memories you've forgotten. Golden Freddy may have deleted it from your memory disk but I can still retrieve it. I'm just reminding you. You can remember it too if you try. Any memory, good or bad, that is forgotten isn't gone forever."

"Likely story." I retort. I see a small figure flicker towards me on the corner of my eye. I feel something perch on my back. I turned my head and saw Odessa there. "Odessa please help me these two are trying to corrupt me. I resisted though."

She chuckles, "Good job, you are following Goldie's orders just well. Maybe now Winter and her boyfriend Bonnie can stop bothering us."

"He's not my boyfriend." "She's not my girlfriend." They both say simultaneously.

"Come on Shelby, I'll accompany you back to the Karaoke Zone." I glare at them once more before I make it back to my stage.

"Thanks," I tell her.

"No problem, I would always help a little sister." She flies off and mutters, "I like her way better this way."

I stay there for an hour before the door opens, a fox and a chicken animatronic comes in the room.

"Argh, do ye remember me lass." The fox asks sadly with a heavy accent.

"Ugh, more animatronics trying to corrupt me? Please you are never going to convince me that you are good."

"Oh, Shelby, what did he do to you? You've changed a lot. I brought you a gift, remember this?" She puts a pizza in front of my stage. It has various ingredients such as some sort of plant and cake. "I made this for you on the day we met. You wouldn't eat it at first but after a couple months you ate it and you said it was the best thing you ever ate."

I scrutinize the pizza, "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. Get this out of my sight as well as your ugly face, duck."

She starts to cry hard and run out of the room. "You've hurt Chica's feelings, you know she's sensitive." His accent leaves his voice.

"She deserves it. She turned to the dark side. Besides the name Chica doesn't fit her. I know it means cute in Spanish but that doesn't fit her."

"Shelby, what happened to you? You used to be so kind. Now you are this. Try to remember your past. It's the only way you can regain your humanity again."

"Humanity. Humanity! Why the f**k do I want to be human? I don't what to be evil. You should join us again. You should choose the good side, not the evil."

"You were the most human of us all before Goldie got into your head."

I open my mouth to insult him but the original Freddy Fazbear comes into the room, "You may leave now, Foxy. I'll talk to her."

The fox shakes his head, "You can try but your brother had really gotten into her head."

Freddy takes a seat on one of the tables, "Do you remember anything about Team Mockingjay?"

"What is a Mockingjay? It sounds like a fairy tale. Also here in my room I'm the leader. I'm the one asking questions. Why have you betrayed your brother? Why have you joined the humans?"

"I joined the side because you were the leader. I supported you."

"Likely story." I growled. "Get out of my room, and tell the other members of this so called 'Team Mockingjay' as well as yourself to stay out of my room. Also, don't talk to me unless I have a validation from Goldie that you can talk to me."

He sighs, "Peggie is dead. He's not working after Goldie threw him on the wall. We are still trying to revive him." He walks out of the room so finally I have peace and quiet and no animatronic trying to convince me to help humans.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	15. Before the Night Shift

**From now on in this story I'm going to alternate between Shelby's and Mike's POV. I hope you enjoy this small change. Also I uploaded two chapters today so make sure you read the first one I uploaded. This is the second chapter I uploaded today**

* * *

Shelby's POV

I watch as the child walked down the steps of my stage. He looks so happy. He has no clue that we are on to him and his twisted species. I say in my bubbly voice, "Well, Karaoke Zone is now closed, come back tomorrow." They all groan but leave. I look at the clock, its 7 PM. Only five more hours until I complete my first kill. I close my eyes and stay still until I hear the door open. "State your business," I say without opening my eyes.

"It's Cameron." I open my eyes and see my favorite animatronic next to Goldie.

I smile, "Cameron, what a pleasant surprise. I thought that one of the other corrupted has come to convince and try to 'remind' me."

"Nope, it's not them. Ever since Goldie's messenger died I've been taking the job."

"So, what does my favorite animatronic like to say to me?"

"You mean Goldie or me? Never mind that. Anyways the human will try to trick you into thinking that he is your brother. He looks like the guy Winter showed you in the visions. He is the enemy. Play along, pretend to be his sister. At around five however, turn on him. He will not expect that."

I smile, "Great idea, I was planning to just rush it but that's a better idea."

"Get ready, cause once you kill him there's no going back."

Mike's POV

I came into work early. Today's my final day here of the contract. I look at my watch. It is around eleven. "Hey there, Mike! How ya doing?" I turn to the direction of the voice, my boss greets me. "Last day here."

"Yeah," I said half-heartedly.

"After it turns six I'll hand you the check personally ok?"

"Ok," I try to smile at him.

"Oh also Mike, if you survive tonight I have a way for you to earn a bit more cash. Also you can't turn it down, it's mandatory."

"Sure, Boss."

"Well, good luck Mike. Oh yeah, if you survive you will be the first guard to make it through all five nights here!"

"Thanks Boss."

"Remember, $120 if you survive. That's a dollar more than if any kid your age worked at a fast food restaurant."

That's if I survive. Surely Shelby will help me get through tonight. I stopped in front of the stage. The animatronic seemed to be off. "Well you little motherf**kers I'll see you later."

I start to walk to my office, "Mike." I turn my head and nothing seems out of the ordinary. My hallucinations are messing with me. I continue walking, but I feel a weight on my shoulder. I turn around and stare into the blue eyes of Freddy.

"It's not even twelve yet! Don't kill me now!"

"We're not trying to kill you. We're trying to give you a warning." Chica pipes up from the stage.

"Your sister has been brainwashed by the Boss. She believes that you are her enemy now; she will try to kill you. She will try to trick you. Do not fall for her tricks." Bonnie adds on.

"You are lying my sister would never betray me." I stammer.

"Argh, their right." Foxy appears out of nowhere. I open my mouth to ask how he gotten here but he answers my question, "Since my servos lock up quicker I'm released in free roaming earlier. I usually behind the curtains, that's why you don't see me before twelve."

"What happened to her?" Tears fall down my cheek.

"The Boss erased her memory and convinced her that you're evil." A fifth voice comes from the shadows and a white bear animatronic comes out.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Winter the Polar Bear. Your sister was a good person before he got into her mind."

"Who is the Boss?"

"My brother Golden Freddy." Freddy answers the question.

"Oh, Shelby." I start to cry a little as memories fill my head. It was every memory I had with her. All the good moments, all the bad, it all featured her. Then I was taken aback as I remembered that night. The night she disappeared.

"I'm going to use the restroom ok?" Shelby looks into my eyes and smiles. I look back into her ocean blue eyes and smile.

"Ok, come back soon. The pizzeria's closing soon."

She then starts to turn around and I try to preserve the final image I have of her human form. I try to memorize how she smiles or how her eyes twinkled to me. Then she turns around and I watch her leave. Then I heard the scream and I hear a loud voice, "Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria is now closed please leave now." I was ushered out the pizzeria and I remember how I screamed for her as the crowd pushed me away.

I was jerked back to the present. The animatronic were at their stage and the white bear was gone. It was like it never happened. Stupid hallucinations. I went into the office just in the nick of time. I heard the chimes signaling it was twelve just as I slid into my seat. Now it's do or die. There is no third option.

Shelby POV

I watch the clock tick down to the time I'll be released. Only a minute left. The human better be ready to die because he has only five hours left of life. I close my eyes as I listen to the ticking of the clock. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. The chimes ring through the air, signal it's twelve. I open my eyes and smile, "It's now time to play, endoskeleton."

* * *

**I seriously love cliffhangers these days. Sorry for the lack of updates, I was busy these past days. From now till the end of this book I am going to upload two chapters per update,**


	16. UPDATE

**This is just some updates I wanted to bring up. Don't worry though I will post the next chapter soon it. I decided to open up OC submission again. This submission is for the sequel though. For more information check it out on my OC submission forum, I posted it as a story. **

**Also, I've been thinking about creating a Q&amp;A with all the characters from this story. Please post in the review if you want a Q&amp;A.**

**One last thing, there is a FAKE FNaF 3 game It is mainly stolen content with even stolen animatronic OC. A cat OC called Sugar the Cat is really Candy the cat. DO NOT DOWNLOAD IT. Even Scott himself said it was fake.**

**The next two chapters will be out in a couple of days. See you later and Happy New Year.**


	17. The New Player

**Sorry it's out late by 19 days and if it is short. Also there will be an explanation at the end why I didn't upload in a long and the reason why I only uploaded one chapter**

* * *

Mike's POV  
I start by checking the stage. The killing trio still hasn't left. I check Pirate's Cove; I see Foxy peering out from the curtains. Great I'll deal with him later. I then check a camera I never needed to check in my entire shift here, Karaoke Zone. If those motherf**kers were telling the truth I need to be extra careful tonight. I don't know if it is good or bad but she is still there. Then the phone rings, I jump at the sound of it. Who's calling, the Phone Guy died last night? I hesitantly pick it up and I jump again. The voice that answers me sounds demonic and twisted. I also have no idea what they are saying. I take out my phone and record it. I didn't record the whole thing but a good amount of it. I shiver, tonight I can't take chances, and I have to survive without her. I check the cameras again, she's still there. I check Pirate's Cove, he's still there. I check the stage, all of them are gone. I hear Freddy's demonic laugh as he travels around the pizzeria. I check the left door and Bonnie is there I shriek and tries to close the door but he grabs my wrist. I look up to him in fear. "I'm not trying to kill you tonight, none of us are. We are done killing. We are seizing our own future without the Boss to choose for us."

"So you're protecting me?" He nods, and Foxy shows up right next to him.

"Did Bonnie tell you the plan?"

"What plan?"

"First, where are Chica, Freddy, and Winter?"

"I'm here." A voice from the other side of the room says. Freddy and Chica shows up in the right door.

Freddy looks around, "Where's Winter?"

"I was in the shadows the entire time," A voice from the shadows mysteriously answers. The white polar bear comes out.

"You," I stammer. "I thought you were a hallucination."

"I cause hallucinations because of my ability but I am not a hallucination."

"Wait you cause hallucinations?"

She nods, "I caused a hallucination for you when I reminded you of your sister before her death. Anyways that's not important. What is important is keeping you alive."

I look at her confused but nod anyways. Freddy then laughs, "Good now that we are all acquainted, let's get down to business. Foxy and I will scout the pizzeria for her. Winter will keep her distracted by making her hallucinate. Bonnie and Chica will guard both sides of the room. But your job Mike is to keep the battery up. If the battery runs out, you cannot defend yourself if any of us sees her down their hallway. You see when your sister screams it will make us freeze and we cannot help you if she screams. Humans recover quicker than animatronics, so when you hear her scream immediately close the you understand?" I nod. "Good, let's get down to business then."

Shelby's POV

I look at the camera menacingly as I see a red dot showing that the endoskeleton is watching me. I don't know if he can hear me but I sing a little song for him, "One, two, I'm coming for you. Three, four check the door. Five, six break your camera. Seven, eight stuff you into a suit." I know that doesn't rhyme but who cares. All he cares is the endoskeleton in the suit. I'm going to please GF once this is over, and our mission to rid the world of the evil humans will begin. Get ready endoskeleton for I am the new player in the nightly games.

I run around the pizzeria to see if any of the traitors are active, huh, they're gone. Maybe they decided to come back to the light. I run to the office to fool the stupid endo but the rabbit is in front. I scream and the rabbit freezes I try to go in the office but the endo closes the door. Ugh, they told him. I look at the window. The endo is staring at me. I glare back and mouth, "I'm coming for you." I run away to the kitchen careful not to make a mess like that klutz Chica. Then I have an idea.

I chuckle to myself. That stupid endo will never expect it, but first I need help from a certain owl animatronic

Mike's POV

I check the cameras again. I look at the time, still three hours of this. Suddenly I hear a scream from my left side and on instinct I close the door. I quickly look out the window and I see her. She does not look the same; a hidden menace lurks in her now black eyes. She looks wild, almost animal like. From the expression on her face shows that she really wants to kill me. She mouths at me, "I'm coming for you." My heart falls. The Shelby I once knew is gone. Now she is replaced by a new one. A feral version of her. Those f**king animatronics were telling the truth. That Golden Freddy guy really gotten into her head. I feel warm tears fall down my cheek as I check the cameras. This is it, I have to do it without her.

Two hours pass by with little to no action. She tried to attack me twice more and failed I turn the camera. It is five. I hear a shriek and I move to turn to close the door but something tackles me. She looks me in the eye, "I've got you now endo. You know it's against the rules to be without one."

* * *

**Hi, there readers. Sorry I hadn't updated for about three weeks. I was writing a chapter and planning to update sooner before I got sick. After I got better I also had to keep up with school. I will try to not let something like this happen again. I will keep updating but right now it may be a while before I upload the next chapter because I have major writer's block.**

**I am still accepting OCs for my sequel but fewer and fewer OC will be accepted and by April, OC submission will close. I will also go back to updating one chapter per update. The reason why I said I would update two was because I wanted to finish before New Year's Day and that didn't work out. With all that aside, I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating too long. I will try to post the next chapter by Friday or Saturday. **


	18. Remembering the Past

Mike's POV

Her eyes were entirely black and she had a malicious smile on. The other animatronic tried to come here to help me but two other animatronics, an owl and a chimpanzee just like the one I saw abduct her block the doors. She then screeches which I think destroy some of my ear drums. She bites down on the collar of my shirt and drags me to where the suit is. The fabric catches on my throat and chokes me. She then let's goes of me. I gasp for air and cough hard. I would be able to leave the room but I'm too busy coughing to stand up even. "I may not be able to shove you into a suit but I am able to press it into you." In her mouth is the top half of the suit. She slowly lowers it down but I react first. I grab on to her flipper, the one with the Mockingjay I drew on it. This catches her off guard and knocks her to the side. I stand up and consider running. I know it is the sensible thing to do, but I am not sensible.

I then try to remember something, I need her to remember.

Shelby POV

I lower the suit on the endo but he grabs on to one of my flipper and pulls it catching me off guard and makes me fall to my side. I quickly recover and then he yells something, "It's me remember, your brother Mike. You're my twin sister. Your name is Shelby." I remember something new. It's something about a boy that shares the same name as him. I can't harm children. But that human is not a child.

I advance on him, his face reflects his fear, and sweat falls down his forehead. "Um… Remember your favorite book? Hunger games? You are the face of the rebellion against the Boss, Sea Shell. You are the girl on fire." More memories flash through my head. I remember the book. I recognize the endo in front of me but I can't place my finger on who is he.

"Remember team Mockingjay!" He shouts. "Remember who the real enemy is. It is not me it is Golden Freddy. Look at the drawing I gave you!" I scowl at him. He just insulted Goldie. However something tells me that what the endo is saying is true. I look at the flipper where there is a strange image on there... I remember. I remember everything including the memories I forgot when I died. Goldie may have deleted my memories but I now remember. I am the Mockingjay in his plan. I am the symbol of rebellion against his evil plan. All the things Goldie said was fake. I remember now and nothing can make me forget. I closed my eyes and then open them. When I do I don't see an endoskeleton, I see the person I love most. I see Mike.

Mike's POV

"Remember who the real enemy is. It is not me it is Golden Freddy. Look at the drawing I gave you!" As soon as the words leave my mouth she starts glitching. She looks like she is fighting herself. She closes her black eyes and when she opens them again they are blue, just like mine.

"Mike?" She asks tentatively? The murderous look on her face disappears now it is replaced with guild and sadness.

"Shelby?"

She then lunges at me and tackles me down to the ground, "Oh, Mikey. I'm so sorry. I thought you were an endoskeleton. I thought Golden Freddy was telling the truth. I forgot about you and act like such a jerk to my friends." She chokes, black tears running down on her face. "Please forgive me, I just lost all control."

I sit up and hug her, "I already did, Sea Shell. I already did." When I lost her six years ago it felt like a heavy weight was put on my chest. Learning she was still alive but in an animatronic form did lift a bit of the weight but not all. When I lost her again to the monster if felt like a heavier weight was placed. Now all of the weight has been lifted. My little sister was back. I hear the chimes signaling it's six. I survived the night. I survived all five nights.

Shelby's POV  
The chimes ring signaling it's six. The door to the room burst open and the manager runs in. He raises and eyebrow. I immediately get off of Mike and pretend to go back to the Karaoke Zone but instead I stand outside the door and eavesdrop, "Mike, you actually survive five nights and without a scratch?"

Mike smiles grimly, "I did. I almost died this night though."

The manager shakes his head, "Almost a hundred guards have worked in this location. All had failed to survive, all except you."

"Um, can I have my paycheck now?" The manager takes out his checkbook and writes a check to Mike.

"Mike, my boy, I have an offer for you. Will you do overtime?" His face suddenly reddens, "I mean you will get paid overtime though but it's not much though."

Mike smiles, "Sure."

"I know you don't want to risk your life again, but we really need- wait what?"

"Sure, I'll do overtime. When does it start?"

"Tonight, same time. Are you sure though, you might die again."

"One hundred percent positive." Mike's grin grew wider. The manager turns to leave and I sprint back to Karaoke Zone. I pretend to be off. I stay that way for about an hour before I hear sobbing. I open my eyes. Is the pizzeria open already? There is no one in the room. I then remember the secret room. I push through the fake wall and I see a ghost.

She looks like a real human except I can see the knife sticking out of her side. The ghost has long blonde hair and is wearing a tattered red dress. She is sobbing into her hands, "Who are you?" I ask. She then puts her hands down and shows her face. She looks normal except black tears stain her face.

"My name is Angela Jenkins. Would you like to hear my story?" I take a step back. Whoa, I didn't actually except her to speak. I nod, too stunned to talk. She then stands up and sings, her voice trembling with grief:

_I dunno what I was thinking, leaving my child behind_

_Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind _

_With all this anger, guilt, and sadness coming to haunt me forever_

_ I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river Is this revenge I'm seeking, or seeking someone to avenge me_

_ Stuck in my own paradox, I want to set myself free_

_ Maybe I should just chase and find ,before they try to stop it It won't be long before I'll become a puppet _

_It's been so long, since last I seen my son_

_ Lost to this monster, to the man behind the slaughter_

_ Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song_

_ So I can ponder, the sanity of your mother_

_I wish I lived in the present, with the gift of my past mistakes_

_But the future keeps luring, like a bag of snakes_

_ Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember _

_Those fuzzy memories, mess with my temper_

_ Justification is killing me, but killing isn't justified_

_ What happened to my son, I'm terrified _

_It lingers in my mind, and the thought keeps on getting bigger _

_I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there_

_It's been so long, since last I seen my son_

_ Lost to this monster, to the man behind the slaughter_

_ Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song_

_ So I can ponder, the sanity of your mother_

At the end she can barely keep her tears in. I just stand there in shock. "Who is your son and how did you lose him."

Angela starts crying but answers my questions, "His name… was… David." I wince at the name since it was my late father's name. She keeps going, "The Missing… Child Incident… He… was never… found. He was… presumed… dead." Her sobs grow harder, "I…committed… suicide because… I wanted to… be with him. When I did… he was stuffed… in a suit."

"Which suit?" I ask

Her answer surprises me, "An animatronic… known as… Golden Freddy."

**I should call this story a big book of cliffhangers, even though this cliffhanger is a small one. The song Angela sang was "It's Been so Long" by The Living Tombstone (if you haven't heard it yet you should, it's a great song). Now it's time for announcements, (yay). OC submission for animatronics is now closed. I know I said it would be in April but I just changed the entire plotline for the sequel. I will announce the final batch of animatronic OC that will go in the story in a few days. I am going to accept human OCs now but please do not submit them yet. **

**The second is I need some help on some art. I know there are a lot of talented artist out there and I was wondering if one of you can help me create a cover art or something for this story. I may be good at writing stories and fanfictions like this but drawing something is another story. Please PM me if you are interested. **

**Now finally, I plan to end this story around the beginning of April and the sequel will come out at the start of the next school year or thanksgiving. I know it is a long time but I will write some stuff to let you learn about the characters more. I'm planning on writing short stories about the characters, and some other extras. That's all for now, have a wonderful day.**


	19. What Happened in 1987

**Whoa, what happened to the site? I tried to upload on Friday night but it kept saying service 503 is unavalible did this happen to any of you? Well at least it's up again. Anyways, this chapter will only be in Shelby's POV.**

It felt like a record just stopped. For a moment it was silence, "Wait, your son is Golden Freddy?"

She nods, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"The way you just sang about him sounds like he is a sweet child."

She starts crying _again _this time black tears are falling from her brown eyes, "David _was _a sweet child. When he was stuffed in the Golden Freddy suit he lost his memories. You were once a human, correct?" I nod, "When you died did you lose your memory of your human life?"

"I did, but I eventually gained it back. But I nearly killed the one I loved most in the process."

"When you died, you were stuffed into a suit. Your soul was trapped in it. You were technically reincarnated into a new life. When you are reincarnated you will lose your memory of your past life. It is possible to regain it if someone that means something to you comes into your new life. When my David died, he was given new life as the Golden Freddy and he did regain some of his memories almost immediately, the bad ones. When you combine Golden Freddy's hatred for humans and David's thirst for revenge, they make a deadly combo."

"Did you see your son after you passed?"

"I did but he didn't see me, his thirst for revenge was so great that he couldn't see me."

"I have a final question. How come I didn't notice you before?"

She wipes away her tears and stops crying, "That's because I sometimes take a host."

"Who is your host?"

"Iggy the Iguana."

I gasp, "But Iggy said that a dead girl was stuffed into him."

She smiles grimly, "It is true, but the girl has moved on to the realm of the dead, this leaves me a place to reside in. After Iggy was destroyed in the water I don't have a host anymore." Then there is a faraway look in her eye, "I need to get going, it is soon approaching seven. Ghosts like me can only stay in the human world from 12PM to 7AM unless they have a host. But first I have a request for you." She stares me straight in the eye. "Find a way to reunite me with my little David. What he wants is not revenge but me. If you can successfully do that finally both of our souls will be at peace

"Wait!" I yell but the lady mysteriously disappears. I exit the secret room. Talking to Angela left me with more questions than with answers. In order to do the request she wants I need to learn more about the Pizzeria and its dark past.

"Shelby!" I hear a voice scream out as I enter the kitchen. Bonnie pounces on me, "You're you again." He hugs me hard.

"I thought only Chica was the one who was a hugger." I tease him. He then gets off of me; if he was still human he would be blushing right now. "Err, she is a hugger and I am not. I'm just glad to see you as your normal self and not one of GF's minions okay?"

"Sure, Bonnie." I look at him with suspicion, the one friends get when you have a feeling they like you. "Also I didn't just come here for a happy reunion; I need to ask you some questions."

"I knew I shouldn't have jumped on her." Bonnie mutters.

"First of all, what was Golden Freddy's real name?"

"Um," The tension in the room grew. "Golden Freddy? He is also sometimes known as Yellow Bear."

"His _real human _name."

Freddy sighs, "You've met Angela didn't you."

"Don't bring your friend's mom into this, Freddy. She's dead a long time ago. There's no such thing as ghosts." Groans Winter.

"Fine then, let me prove you wrong. Can you describe her appearance Shelby?"

"Um, she's has pale skin. Brown eyes and blond hair. She's wearing a red dress that is in shreds. A knife on her side."

"That's her alright." Freddy sighed. "To answer your question, GF's real name is David Jenkins. He was my best friend, when I was human. We were so close we called each other brothers. We were both killed on the same day along with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. We were known with different names." He then looked at the other three animatronics. "I think you should help me tell the story too."

Bonnie sighs, "Freddy's human name was Felicia. Chica was Jenny. Foxy was Rory. My name was Henry. I don't think Winter's name is important because she didn't go missing during that time."

"Hey," She protested. "I died before you did. For the record it was Lillian."

"Aside from all that," Chica says trying to end the tension between Bonnie and Winter. "We were the best of friends. A man in a GF suit lured us into the backstage. He killed us all, Freddy being the first one and GF being the last. He suffered the most pain since he watched us die before it was his turn."

"Aye, when he was resurrected, he wasn't the same," Foxy butted in. "When he came back to life, he was the first to remember, but he only remembered the bad things from his life. As the days passed he grew more hateful and hateful. He was the reason that the Bite of '87 happened."

"What really happened in the Bite of '87."

"GF learned quickly how to mess with our AI or Artificial Intelligence. He programed our ex-counterparts, the toy animatronics to mess with humans. They were perfect since they had no human soul in there," Bonnie explained.

"There was one this area called Kid's Cove, where it held a toy and feminine version of Foxy. She was normally referred to as the Mangle because she was a 'take apart and put back together' attraction. This would have been the best weapon for GF because she already hated the children for taking her apart. GF messing with her AI only increased her hatred for children." Freddy continued. "One day the Mangle's hatred just got the best of her."

"My counterpart climbed up on the celling and bit down on the head of who she thought was a child's head." Foxy gained a faraway look in his eye. "But it wasn't it was the day guard's head. She latched on and refused to let go. When they managed to pull the Mangle from his head, her jaws weren't the only thing that left his head. His frontal lobe came off too. They sent him to the hospital and he miraculously managed to live. Mangle's bite managed to put the entire pizzeria out of business for twenty years before this pizzeria opened."

"Can I learn more about the victim of the Bite?" I ask

"Ask Chica, apparently she's a wiz about that guy." Bonnie pointed to the yellow chicken who was munching on a pizza right now.

"Oh, me? Ok, he used to be a night shift just like Mike was. But instead in that pizzeria there were no doors for him to protect himself from. He had an empty Freddy Fazbear head. That thing somehow managed to fool all of us except for Foxy and the Prize Puppet. Anyways the building had unlimited power and he also had a flashlight too to check the halls. He was transferred to day shift and you know what happened to him."

"What is his name?"

"I don't really remember. I think his first name started with a J or something."

"Jeremy Fitzgerald, his name was Jeremy Fitzgerald. He was the Bite of '87 victim." Freddy answers. "I wouldn't trust him if I were you."

"Why?"

"He was not only the victim of the bite but he is also the killer's son."

"Oh," I said.

"There's something you should know, Shelby." Freddy tells me tentatively.

"What?"

"You know about the Missing Child Incident?"

"Yeah, I know you four and Goldie was the children involved in it."

"I have to tell you, what if there was not just one Missing Child Incident, but two?"

"What are you saying? There's not enough suits."

"The killer made five bodyguard animatronic for himself."

"Are you saying?"

"Yes there are 10 children missing, including us. And yes, there are other animatronic out there. Those who protect the man that killed me."

* * *

**Yeah, I got a quick but not very strong writer's block so I had to end it here. Yes in this story there are two Missing Childen Incident. I have a new story called a Cross Between Two Worlds, it's a Five Nights at Freddy's and Hunger Games crossover. It will not feature any OC characters and the entire timeline in it is different. You should check it out, if you are into that kind of stuff.**

**Anyways, I am opening up human OC submission on the other story. I am still looking for artist who can do a coverart. If you have any questions PM me. That's all for now, bye!**

**Here's the format you can submit on the other story.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (Just hair, eye and skin color will do)**

**Occupation:(Choose from one of the following: Mechanic, Police Officer, Manager of Freddy Fazbear Pizza, waiter/waiteress, and night watch-must be a female-):**


	20. Abducted

**Like the last chapter, this is only Shelby's POV.**

"Why did the killer kill five more children? Wasn't he arrested?" I asked.

"He was arrested. It happened during the opening of this pizzeria." Freddy explained. "We do not know who killed them. In fact when the children he killed were reported missing their parents just said that they were going to their neighbor's house. Their bodies were never found."

"Who are th-" My question way left hanging as the door to the kitchen burst open. GF and his band of not-so happy minions marched in. He stared straight at me.

"You. How did you-" He is just too angry to answer me.

"What? Regain my memory." I curl into an offensive pose. So anger is building up inside of me that my vision gets a reddish tint.

Golden Freddy snorts. "I never erased your memory. In fact it was you who chose to forget it."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room, including his body guards stare at him like he is crazy.

"That's right. I never messed with your memory. It was a lie I made up, because of that. That. Human lover over there." He points at me.

"What about me?" I start to growl.

"He he, you are already activating in it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Winter snarls at him.

"Let me tell you from the beginning. You see, I was the reason that this human lover over here died."

"What." I shrieked. I glare at him, my anger tries to overtake me but I try to keep it under control.

"Yes, I turn up the AI on my brother and his stupid friends when they weren't paying attention. You see, that night I saw you go into the bathroom so I created a diversion. I made my now ex-girlfriend Winter cause a hallucination to an adult and controlled him like that so he would try to attack a child. They locked down the building leaving the man and you locked in it. As soon as no human life was outside I let them loose. I myself killed the man and disposed the body in a more traditional way. You however were let loose to their rage."

I take a deep breath as I try to control my rage, "What did you hope to accomplish when you killed me."

"My newest experiment. As you may know I've been creating animatronic and transferring human souls into them. They could not be controlled. You were the first to be implanted with a program I'd like to refer to as 'demon mode'."

"What! Shelby's not a demon. She is far from that." Bonnie retorts.

"You see, you four have a very early version of this. As you may know when you get angry your eyes turn black and your speed and strength increase. This is an early prototype of the mode."

"What does she have to do with anything though?"

"Shelby has the most advance form of the mode. When she gets angry her eyes turn black and her speed and strength increase drastically, way more than the early prototype of it. You see when all of you engage in the mode you can choose who to direct your rage to. Shelby can only choose who to direct her rage to when she only partially activates the mode. However when she full on activates the entire mode she cannot choose who to direct it to. You see last night; I did not erase her memories. She did. I merely just forced her to activate the 'demon mode.' You see, before last night, she can only partially activate her mode. I merely just let her engage the full mode. She did turn on me for a second so I deactivate her. However I did not know her mode would be so powerful that she would forget everything afterwards. I managed to convince her about joining us hoping the effects were permanent but in fact the love you have for that human managed to save her and fully deactivate the mode. Him surviving five nights is a black mark on our record. Rumor has it that he is coming back to a sixth night. This is the night he will die and nothing can stop us."

That lets my mode out. I scream and attack Goldie. I want him dead. _Yes, kill him. Kill him and everyone else. _A voice speaks out to me. It sounds a bit like Goldie's voice. Then another one speaks out, a different voice. _Shelby, remember who you are. Don't let the demon inside of you take over. _I know this voice all too well. My anger fades and I look at Goldie. He looks so different without the hate and anger. Then I feel a sensation I hadn't felt in almost 7 years. Pain. It is just excruciating pain but only for a second as I fall

* * *

into darkness

I wake up in a dark, familiar room. My memories are still intact. I try to get as straight as I can. My eyes adjust and I see I'm in the room where Iggy and Angela were. Winter is sitting on the other side of the room, sobbing. She turns around and looks at me, "You're awake."

"What happened? How long was I out."

"Cameron short-circuited you and Freddy told me to grab you and run to this room. I watch as they short circuited the others and when it came to my turn I used my power and created a hallucination to keep them stalled. I grabbed you and ran you to your stage. You were badly damaged. When you went into your 'demon mode' it had already fried some of your circuits. When Cameron short-circuited you it damaged it even more. I wasn't even sure if you were going to live. You are very luck to even start again. And to answer your second question, you were out for twelve hours."

"What! The pizzeria is open today what did they tell the children?"

"The manager came by and tried to start you up. You didn't start up so he thought it was a glitch and left you alone for the rest of the day. After he left I brought you in here and waited until you woke up."

"Oh, what happened to the others?"

She starts crying again. It vaguely reminds me of Angela. "Golden Freddy abducted them. He told me of his plan. He wanted to give me another chance to join him and even told me what was going to happen. Of course I said no to join him though."

"What is going to happen to the others, Winter." I exclaim.

"He's going to do it again. He's going to do it again. Oh my poor, poor Freddy. Please don't succumb to what he wants. Please don't. Please don't."

"He's going to do what again? Tell me Winter. This may be the only chance we have left to save Freddy and the others."

She then has a mini mental breakdown but then manage to utter out what his plan is to me. "He is going to adjust their AI level to 20 and they will be just like you, except they actually think Mike is an endoskeleton. They are going to try to kill him. They will be just like you, but times four. There is an extremely slim chance that he will get out alive tonight. I'm sorry Shelby, but I failed you and Freddy. Mike is almost certainly going to die."

**Please don't post OC submission on this story. I would like the reviews on this story to be real reviews from now on. If you do want to submit a human OC check out the story for it.**


	21. Who We Really Are

**Yay, back to Mike's POV again for the first time in forever (I hope you get the reference). And guess what. This chapter is dedicated to him. And also this may be very long.**

I pull my car into the parking lot. The manager does a double take and then comes up to me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok, oh and Mike?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened to the Shelby?"

I gulped, "No. Why?"

"She's not working today. She can't turn on for some reason."

"Oh, I don't know what happened to her."

"Oh, I was just wondering because you were with her the entire night."

"But sir, you were here since I left. Wouldn't you know what was happening?"

"Er, yes I was. Don't tell anyone but from six to ten I take a nap in my office. Please don't tell any other employees I don't want them to think I've been slacking off. It's just that I come home late and I come here early."

"I won't sir."

"Good, my boy. I hope you survive the night." He pats me on the back and leaves. I try to keep a calm expression as I walk to the office. What happened? When I get to the office I do a double take myself. The manager says that she is not working yet she is right there. The look in her eye tells me some bad news.

"There's good news and bad news which do you want to hear first."

I gulp, "Good news."

"That's the bad news there is no good news only bad. Bad news is that you are most certainly going to die tonight."

"WHAT!"

"Goldie turned up the AI on the animatronics. You are lucky you are early. And midnight isn't until-"The chimes ring signaling it's midnight. "Now, great."

"So what are you going to do?"

"My scream may work to slow them down but I have a plan."

"Shoot."

"Repeat this process, check pirate's cove, check left door lights, then right. Put down the door when you want to put up the cameras. Unfortunately, unless we both want a death wish we can exit the room."

"I get me but why you?"

"They will think of me as an obstacle, they will destroy me if that is what it will takes to get to you. Get started checking."

I checked the left door. Bonnie already there. "I got you now endoskeleton." He hissed. The line brings me into a flashback.

I hear a scream coming from the left. I turn to close the door but something tackles at me knocking the air out of my body. Her eyes somehow manage to glow black in the dark. She hissed the same line Bonnie hissed out to me. "I got you now endoskeleton." She then drags me to my unavoidable doom, making me black out on the way there. When I was little, I always assumed the color red was associated with anger. I was wrong. Black is. Black is a neutral color, it can be used for both good and evil. Anger is one of the qualities of its evil aspect, as well as fear. That moment… I never felt such fear. On a regular basis, I could handle the terror. But five nights living with the threat of death hanging around any second had chipped away my tolerance for it. It had even started chipping away on my sanity.

No. I will not go insane. All the people I love are depending on me, to live and fight another day. Humans are said to be the weakest of all creatures in supernatural basis, slow, weak and virtually useless except for a snack. But… We aren't weak. None of us are. Even me. I may be physically weak, but I am strong in my mind. I refuse to die. If I do… I won't be the only one who will suffer, my friends, my foster parents, my parents, and most of all… the one who I love most, Shelby will suffer far more than me. It is not the animatronics' choice to choose whether I live or die, it is mine.

I jerk into the present and Bonnie has already started to reach for me with lighting speed. I slam my fist on the door button and it closes right before his arm can go through the doorway. "No," I mutter. "This will not be how I die. You can try to kill me, use both physiological and physical torture on me, but you will never break me. I will stay alive no matter how managed I am." "Mike." She says. "Calm down. I will protect you."

"No." I growl. "Shelby, I love you but you need to stop protecting me. You can't be my crutch for life. Stop supporting me. I'm strong enough to survive on my own."

I turn on the lights to the right side and a certain chicken I know is there. I slam my fist to the door one the right to keep that bastard out, which is fine with me since I never really liked her anyways. Shelby is just shocked about what I just said. But what I said is a fact. She needs to let me do some dirty work too. Being human doesn't mean I am weak and defenseless. A few hours have passed and both Bonnie and Chica had left. My power is at fifty percent. Freddy had tried to attack me countless times, Foxy only appeared once. While checking the pirate's cove I hear a faint cry. I put down the monitor and see Shelby sobbing. I've seen her cry before but something is different, her tears which use to be black and oily are now clear and shining. Just like a human's tears. She somehow manages to hum a tune to a song that sounds vaguely familiar. I quick check both doors and the pirate's cove before I ask her. "Shelby."

She keeps humming but her sobs stop, "Mike. How could you bear the pain?" She cries.

"What pain? What are you talking about?" I put my hand on her back and run it down her dirty blue fur.

"The deaths. All these deaths. Her death." She groans. "My death, our parents' deaths how can you bear the pain?"

"I don't think about the pain. Pretend that they are on an extended vacation, but I try to accomplish what they wished me to do before they left."

"Mike I have to admit something to you. First check the lights and the cove." I do that and she continues. "Before you came here, I killed a person."

"Shelby, you are one of the purest animatronics here. Of course you didn't kill anyone. Stop blaming yourself just because you couldn't save them

"No that's where you are wrong. I am a murderer." She cries really hard. "I forced myself to change the memory. To make myself think it isn't my fault when it actually is my fault"

"Tell me what happened." I say quietly.

She looks at me in fear and confusion, like I was the one who murdered someone. "You don't care that I killed a human? Someone like you? Aren't you afraid of me?"

"I do care, that you murdered a human. I am not afraid. I am concerned for you. I still love you Shelby, even if you were the devil."

She calms down, "Do the plan and I will tell you the story." I start doing the plan. "It was a December night. It was pretty chilly in the building but I wouldn't have really notice. I just heard remarks about it. Anyways, there was a new night guard. A female one. It was quiet shocking since I've only seen male guards. Her name was Josie. She was the only guard who made it to the fifth night, besides you of course. However during the five nights that she was with us I'd learn a few things about her. She is very brave and didn't scream and acted calm even when she was about to die, which was pretty often. She also had a smoking habit. Now in the rules it doesn't say that you cannot smoke on premise but it is an unspoken rule that favors against it. You see I'd only heard rumors about it from the animatronics on the first four nights of her smoking when they try to get her."

"Thank goodness I don't smoke." I mutter.

"When I tried to save her from the animatronics on the fifth night. When I came in the room she held out a lighter and cigarette. You see, as my body is made out of cloth material I can be destroyed from fire really easily. I saw the small flame on the lighter and I felt really scared. I know she was trying to light the cigarette but my mind just shut down and I felt fear. I thought of her as a threat and I jumped on her to put out the flame and when I did, I accidentally snapped her neck and killed her instantly. The animatronics for some reason thought she was still alive and they stuffed her in a suit. Mike, I'm a murderer."

"Bullsh*t, Shelby. It was an accident. In a way it was like self-defense. You can't control what you fear and what you don't fear. Shelby, just because you killed doesn't mean that you are evil. It is true what you did is wrong, but it was an accident. Stop punishing yourself. Forgive yourself."

"How can I forgive myself if I killed an innocent being?" She wails.

"I think Josie would have forgiven you for the incident and that is what she would have wanted."

"I'll try." She wipes her tears away and smiles, "Now let's get you through tonight. Shall we?"

"Yes, let's do this."

She then shouts on the top of her lungs- I mean voice box. "Goldie if you are hearing this. Know that you no matter what you do you will not break us."

I smirk, "Two can play at this game."

**I hope you like this chapter since I spent a long time editing and rewriting this. I've been reading some past chapter in this story and I realized it seems like Mike is overly dependent on Shelby. I want to show that Mike can fight his own fight and Shelby isn't as strong as you think. I want to reveal parts of who they really are. I would also like to mention in this story the 20/20/20/20 mode is significantly harder than in the original game. The animatronics are more aggressive in this story. For example, Bonnie and Chica will appear more often and can leave the stage at twelve. Foxy will attack more often. Freddy, well just stays the same. This is all for now.**


	22. The Struggle (Ending Part 1)

**As you can tell with the title, this is part of the ending of the story. I will end at least two weeks earlier as planned. However I decided that I will also start the sequel a month or two earlier too. OC submission deadline will stay the same. Anyways, get ready for part one of the ending to this book. Each chapter will alternate POVs. Get ready for a ton of cliffhangers too.**

* * *

Shelby's POV

The clock nears six. This is it, only a few more minutes before this madness can stop. The battery is about to die. It nears to the final battery 3%, 2%, 1%. Then the doors open and we are trapped in darkness. We hear Freddy's jingle. I breathe in and out. I touch my flipper to his hand. If we both die tonight we die together. The storm that started around four isn't really helping the mood. Suddenly the chimes ring, signaling it's twelve.

"We did. We survived." He gasped. I jump on him with joy. He survived, no we survived. He starts to leave the room when another chime rings through the air. He moves his hand towards his pocket. "It's my phone." I watch as he takes out his phone. It is amazing how fast his face can turn from calm to fear. "We're not done." He mutters. "We're not done."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Look." He literally shoves his phone in my face. There is a message from the manager

_Mike,_

_I do not know if you know, but a storm that is almost as powerful as a hurricane is raging outside. It is too dangerous to leave the building. Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria is closed today I'm afraid you need to stay in until the storm rages over. The animatronics hopefully aren't dangerous during the day. At daytime you have unlimited power so go crazy with electricity. If you get hungry I give you permission to go to the kitchen to cook something up. I promise after you get out I will pay you overtime and give you a raise to the exact minimum wage of this year._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your Boss_

I scoff, "Who is this Boss guy anyways. I hope he isn't like Golden Freddy." I try to joke. Honestly, I am horrible at making jokes and my joke just made the tension worsen. But he answers the question.

"He's the manager of the restaurant. I don't know his real name since he doesn't wear a name tag and thinks that people my age doesn't deserve to know his name." He says. He immediately closes both iron doors. We stay in the room for an hour. Yes it was boring but Mike seems to be entertained by this game where he has to guide a bird through some pipes. He has the volume on low but I am tempted to hit the phone out of his hands if I hear that annoy sound when it goes through the pipe or dies. "Shelby," He says finally breaking the somewhat silence.

"Yes?"

"On the day you… kinda went insane."

I know what he is saying. "What about that day?"

"I got a very strange phone call. Can you interpret it?"

"I need to hear it first."

He then plays the audio. It is very strange sounding. However I do understand what it is saying. "Um… this is very confusing but I do understand some words. It has something to do with plant growth and 'the joy of creation.' Very weird indeed."

"Do you know the voice?" I shake my head.

"Why would that thing talk about plant growth anyways?" He mutters and then something strange happened. A strange hallucination hits me. I am taken out of the office and into a new room

I am in the room where Winter was. "Thank God, I was about to think that this isn't going to work."

"Winter? What happened. And how did you bring me in here."

"I'm trying to use my abilities to talk to you. Apparently my ability evolved and now I can create hallucinations out of anything. First of all, is he out of the building yet?"

I shake my head, "There is a big storm outside, we're trapped."

She mutters a few curse words under her breath and then says, "Freddy and the gang are not going out of their AI levels. They register both you and me as a threat. They will destroy us if they see us. But I have even worse news for you."

"What?"

"They have given up stuffing him into a suit."

"How is that bad news its great news."

"They are just going to try to kill him in any way possible now."

"Oh sh*t. Now what."

"Stay in the office. Maybe they'll deactivate. Or maybe you can go outside and talk them out of it." She jokes. "Wait, you aren't actually considering it, are you?"

"It may be our only chance."

"It's a suicide mission! If you go there is less than five percent chance that you will come back alive!"

"I'll do it. I'll do it if that means he will live."

"Shelby! Don't go, please for all of us. Please." The hallucination dissolves and I am pushed back into reality.

"Stay here." I bark. I jump up and press the door button.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about me. Stay alive, just stay alive." I run out of the office. For all my human life he had protected me, now I must protect him. I run to the party room. "Hello is anybody here?"

"Well, well look who were have here." A low chuckle ring through the air. Freddy appears out of nowhere. "An older abandoned model."

"What should we do with her boss?" Bonnie crawls out from under the table.

"I say we use her as bait to draw out the endoskeleton." Chica jumps down from the stage.

"If she refuse to cooperate with us, let's make her walk the plank." Foxy runs in front of me.

"Well, everybody. Great suggestions. Look here, older model if you help us get the endoskeleton out here I won't destroy you and your parts won't be used as scrap metal."

"Can't we talk about this?" I ask walking backwards as they walk forwards.

"No. Choose one." Bonnie growls.

"Either help us or die." Chica bares her two rows of teeth.

"You have ten seconds to decide." Foxy opens his mouth as if he was going to reenact '87 on me.

"Choose one. Choose one. CHOOSE ONE." They yell at me.

"I-" Before I can respond another chuckle sounds. Then I see Cameron over there.

"Hahaha- let her go guys." He says they make a path for him. "Hello Shelby."

"Cameron." I spit his name out with venom

"I was just out here to see you make your choice. So what will it be. Join our splendid team or die?"

"I rather die than help you kill my brother." I spit out.

"As you wish. Well at least once you die you can join that stupid penguin boyfriend of yours." I growl as he walks closer. "Don't worry this won't hurt… a lot. It will be soon over."

I close my eyes as I wait for him to short circuit me but then a scream fills the air. I open my eyes and see someone who I never thought I would see again.

"Iggy!" Cameron hiss.

"Miss me?" Iggy slams his endoskeleton hand at Cameron's face. It dents the exoskeleton.

"Why won't you stay dead?" He hisses. He shorts circuits Iggy but he is still working. Then I see it. If I squint I can see her outline.

"Angela!" I yell.

"Run Shelby." They yell. "Save your brother and my son." Cameron finally just twists the head of Iggy and then the head pops off.

"Now time for you." Cameron gets up and heads towards me.

Anger fills my body. Getting stronger and stronger. I scream unable to control myself and I lunge at Cameron. For the first time, I see fear in his eyes. I feel pulses of electricity shock through my body but it is ineffective. "You are evil. You kill for fun. You may be a robot without a soul but you shouldn't exist. You don't deserve to live in this body. I crush his body. I crush it until he is just a piece of scrap metal. I breath in and out. My anger fades as I look at what is left of Cameron. A chuckle fills the room again.

"You prove yourself quiet useful older model." Freddy chuckles. "I will allow you one more chance to join us."

"No."

"It's alright anyway. The endoskeleton had exited the office anyways." Foxy says. "Let her go."

They do and fear fills my body instead of anger. I run to the office. Mike is gone.

I hear Freddy's voice, "Well, well. Look who we have here."

* * *

**As I said before, this is one of the ending chapters (not including ****epilogue) to this story. And of course each ending chapter will have a cliffhanger (except for the final chapter). The next part should be up by next week (if nothing prevents me to upload it).  
**


	23. The Confrontment (Ending Part 2)

**WARNING: Prepare yourself for the biggest cliffhanger yet. (Or at least in my opinion). Sorry if this chapter isn't good, I got a minor writer's block.  
**

Mike's POV

"Wait! Where are you going?" I yelled.

Shelby just jumped up and pressed the door button and ran out but not before saying, "Don't worry about me. Stay alive, just stay alive."

Of course, natural instinct is to worry. I put up the monitor and I see her along with the other animatronics. They close on her. Then the Chimpanzee that took her on my fourth night, showed up right in front of her. He came closer but then a blur of spare parts tackled him. Then I finally got a good look of it. The parts were an endoskeleton. They got into what seemed to be a combination of a fist fight and wrestling. At the end the endoskeleton's head was ripped off and once again the chimpanzee approached her. Shelby's body started to tremble. She let out a scream that I could hear from the office. Then she said loudly in a deep, almost demonic voice, "You are evil. You kill for fun. You may be a robot without a soul but you shouldn't exist. You don't deserve to live in this body." She then crushes the animatronic.

I gasp. It was bad when she thought I was an endoskeleton. This was taking a step further. I threw down the monitor and pressed the door button I ran out of the office and into the stage area, where four animatronics were staring at me with malice and hate. "Well, well look who we have here." Freddy says in a mock sad voice.

"It's a poor, defenseless endoskeleton. I bet he's friend with that older model." Bonnie growls and stares at me intently, but not in a good way.

"I say we just destroy him. Tear him limb from limb and watch him bleed to death." Chica bares her both exoskeleton teeth and endoskeleton teeth.

"Make, 'im walk the plank." Foxy agrees. I take a step back and he jumps at me and bites my shoulder. I scream in pain. He then let's goes after a few seconds. It's bleeding pretty badly. "Can't handle pain, can you?" He chuckles, his teeth red with my blood.

"Let me have a bite." Chica says in two voices, her regular voice and a much deeper one. She bites down on my head, not hard enough to break my skull but hard enough to break skin. I stumble back my eyesight blurry.

I try to run but then Foxy seizes me by the arms and pin them to my back. The open wound on my shoulder starts to complain more painfully. Freddy brings his fist back and lets it hit my chest hard. My vision goes black for a second and I crumble to the ground. A searing pain shoots through my chest and I cough up blood. Foxy then let go of my arms. I did a double take at the action but then it was short lived when Bonnie kicks me in my nose and breaks it. A thin stream of blood falls down the nostril and into my open mouth. I gag at the taste of the blood. I then hear a scream. We all freeze. "Run!" I hear a voice yell.

I don't question it. I follow her, trying to ignore the different types of pain in my body. But as we turn the corner to her room, however I was going into shock and can't control parts of my body. I skid to a stop at the corner and try to turn but one of my knees twists the other way and a popping noise could be heard. More pain followed the pop. I scream. Shelby stops in her tracks and comes back to me, "Sh*t, Mike are you ok? Can you put any weight on it?"

Normally I would make a sarcastic comment but right now during a life and death situation, it's not a great time for sarcasm. I shake my head and she then said. "Oh f**k it. Mike, jump on my back and hold on tight. First cover your ears." I do and she screams. I then crawl onto her back and grab ahold of her soft, blue fur. She then runs quick, almost as quick as Foxy. When we get to the stage she tells me to hold my breath I do and I barely make it on her stage. It is just a wall.

"A dead end!" I exclaim

"Not quite." She head-butts the door and it flips, inside was that polar bear animatronic, Winter. She looks at me and my battered condition. She stands up and helps bring me in the room. They seal the entrance and prop my against a wall. They both start to examine my injuries.

"Your head should be fine. May need a few stiches though. Your shoulder has slightly more damage and may need more medical attention than your head." Winter mutters, starting with the most minor injuries. She rip off the sleeves of my uniform and wraps it around the bite wounds. "I think your knee is twisted, it's starting to swell a bit. Ice could help but we don't have any ice."

"When did you become so good at first aid?" I remark as a thin stream of blood drips down from my forehead.

"When I worked at the original pizzeria as a trapeze act there were always children who would climb up and fall and break an arm or a leg. They programed me with extensive first aid knowledge."

"Your nose is practically shattered." Shelby remarks. "It's not surgery worthy but the bones may need to be reset." She then adds, "I know this because your nose looks broken." Winter fixes that problem. She grasps my nose and with a cracking sound resets the bone in a very painful manner. I just softly groan since I don't have enough energy to scream.

"You have some broken ribs." Winter takes off my security jacket and wraps it around my torso.

I try to say, "Will I survive?" Instead this comes out of my mouth, "Will I-" Followed by a frenzy of coughs. Blood comes out on each one. But they seem to understand my question.

"I think so. I don't see any life threatening injuries yet but you may have some internal damage." Shelby shakes her head. Then she walks in front of me and somehow manages to slap me. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT!"

"You were in trouble and I wanted to help you."

"If you stayed in the office we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What happened if you died?"

"If I die then I die. You've gone through it before."

"It doesn't mean I want to get through it again!" This takes her aback. She starts crying.

"Oh Mike, I'm sorry. I was thinking of all the pain I would sufferer if I lost you but I never thought about the pain you would suffer if you lost me again."

"I honestly didn't think about the 'risking my life' part when I exited the office." I muttered. "If I stayed in the office I wouldn't be very battered."

Then, the wall bust open. The four animatronics and their guest Golden Freddy burst through the door. "Finally found you." GF says with a malicious smile. "Restrain them. I want to be the one who kills him." Freddy pins Winter's arms to her back while Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy literally has to sit on Shelby. "I've always wanted to meet you, Mike." He says to me.

"F**k off." I growl.

He then picks me up by the collar and punches me in the chest. I vomit blood on GF. After I finish vomiting, GF smiles, unaware of his blood-stained fur. He throws me against the wall. All my wounds throb painfully at the blow. I groan as I crumble to the ground. He then slaps me, way harder than Shelby did. His hand is hot and it left some burns on my cheek. Pain makes my vision blurry. "Just say the words. I'll let you out of your misery if you do." I grit my teeth and try to endure it. He firmly grasps me by the bite wounds on my head and shoulder and raises me high, I try not to scream.

A weak voice then says, "David, please stop." He then turns to the source of the voice, Shelby.

"Excuse me?" He says. "What did you call me?"

"David, I know you aren't like this." He lets go and I crumble to the ground.

"My name isn't David anymore." He says curtly.

"You used to be such a sweet child, before the man killed you."

"SHUT UP!" HE HOLLERS, "STOP TELLING ME ALL THESE LIES. AND YOU STOP MAKING ME HALLUCINATE!"

"Those aren't lies." Shelby says calmly as if they were discussing their favorite color.

"I didn't make you hallucinate either." Winter said in an equally calm voice. "Those aren't hallucinations, those are memories of your human life."

"STOP IT!" He hollers and walks up to me. "I'll make sure you will die a slow and painful death." He holds a knife in his hand brings it back and the tries to plunge it into my stomach.

"No!" She screams. I close my eyes. I hear the sound of a knife in flesh. I'm just in darkness. Am I dead? But if I am why is death so painful? I hear a voice, that sounds not familiar in the slightest. It is female and sound very weak. It trembles and stutters at strange places. "D-david, p-please stop-p." A bright light shines in my eyes. I'm not done yet. The light becomes brighter and brighter. I open my eyes.

**Well now you read the biggest cliffhanger in this story. Don't worry though, I won't make you wait a month, just a week. I have finalized the date for when the sequel will come out. I will not reveal it yet but I will say that it will come out during June (better to start it once school is out). Also I'm putting up a poll soon to see what kind of extras do you want for once this story is over and you are waiting for. Final thing, I need human OCs who are NOT A)the female night guard B) Mechnic, and C)Female. If you make an OC which is not in one of these catagory you will have a higher chance it in the sequel.  
**


	24. It Wasn't Revenge I was Seeking

**Just a sidenote, before you read this chapter I will reuse It's Been So Long by the Living Tombstone which doesn't belong to me of course but however I did change up the lyrics a bit so if you find the lyrics to be different than the original just remember that I modified it.**

Mike's POV

I opened my eyes through the haze of pain. A bright outline of a woman was blocking me from being harmed by GF. "David, stop." She commanded. A faint sign of recognition crossed his eyes and a slight smile creep on his lips but he immediately got rid of it and scowled. "Move woman."

"Please… Remember me."

"Do I know you?"

She starts to sing:

_I don't know what I was thinking, leaving my child behind._

_I suffered the curse and I was blind_

Golden Freddy hesitates, but started singing too.

_With all this anger, guilt and sadness_

_That was coming to haunt me forever_

_I wanted the cliff at the end of the river_

_Was this revenge I was seeking, or seeking someone to avenge me_

_Stuck in my own paradox I wanted to set myself free._

_Maybe I should have chase and find_

_Before he tried to stop it_

_Now because of that I am the puppet_

They sing together now,

_It's been so long since I last I seen you son/mom_

_Lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter_

_Since you've/I've been gone I've been singing this stupid song_

_So I could ponder the sanity of your/my mother_

They keep singing

_We've wished we lived in the present_

_With the give of our past mistakes_

_But the future kept luring us in like a bag of snakes_

Now the woman does a solo

_Your sweet little eyes, little smile is all I remember_

_Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper_

Golden Freddy sings a solo now,

_Justification killed me, but he didn't kill to justify_

_What happen to me, mom. I'm terrified_

Together now,

_It lingers in our mind and the thought kept on getting bigger_

_I'm sorry my sweet baby/mom I wished I been there_

_It's been so long since I last I seen you son/mom_

_Lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter_

_Since you've/I've been gone I've been singing this stupid song_

_So I could ponder the sanity of your/my mother_

I saw something exit the Golden Freddy suit. A spirit of a little boy, barely older than ten. The suit that he was occupying fell apart as it fell apart. "I missed you so much, mom." He then turns to Shelby and me. "Thank you for reuniting me with my mom. Shelby, I'm sorry that I tried to kill your brother."

"Apology accepted." She says.

"Mike, I'm sorry I caused you all this pain."

"It's fine."

Then he looks past us and gasp. Shelby turns around too and gasps as well. I turn around ignoring the pain in my torso and I see it. The ghosts of all those dead guards are behind us. Both of them start crying. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause this much pain and grief."

"It's ok. We forgive you." Their replies sound like wind through grass. A female walks up to Shelby, her nametag reads 'Josie'. She must be the one Shelby accidentally killed.

"Josie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill you but when I saw that flame… I just… I just."

"Lost control." She answers her question in a calm voice.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you Shelby. Just remember this we are in a much better place now."

She hesitates, "Is it my time to go yet?"

Shelby's POV

"Yes, your wish was to keep your brother alive. You have fulfilled that duty. However there is a new duty you can choose to accept, but it is optional. You can choose to move on if you wish."

"But…The others."

"The still didn't fulfill what they wished for, unfortunately the have to stay behind until so."

"I choose to stay then."

"Are you sure? The road that awaits you is not going to be easy."

"Positive."

"Ok, Angela and David we need to leave now. Oh and before I forget." She waves her hand at the animatronics who are standing by still awaiting Goldie's order. They fall to their knees and wake up from the mode.

"Ugh, what happened?" Bonnie moans. They all then look at Angela and David.

"You reunited." Freddy says with awe.

"Yes it is." David says and smiles. "I'm afraid it's goodbye, Felicia, Henry, Jenny and Rory." He then turns to Winter and I. "You too Lillian and Shelby."

"I'll miss you." Chica yells, tears forming on her eyes.

"I will miss you all too. Especially my dear Felicia."

A female voice comes out of Freddy, "So will I, David."

"We must go now," Josie says as she smiles at us.

"Wait!" I yell. Josie turns around with a smile on her face.

"What would you like to ask?"

"Peggie." I spit out. "How is he."

She shakes her head slightly but the smile doesn't leave her face. " His animatronic body isn't fit for him anymore. He permanently left the body. He isn't in the afterworld yet though, I'm sure you will meet up with him again but in a different form."

"Oh," I say. I am sadden by the fact that Peggie would never reawaken in his animatronic body but still the fact that I may meet up with him again excites me.

"Shelby," Josie calls out one more time. "His real name is Perry Smith. If you wish to create a tombstone for him I would recommend you put that name on there." She then smiles one more time before she disappears.

David says goodbye to all of us one last time. But Angela says something to me. "Thank you, Shelby. If it weren't for you we would never been reunited. Now because of you we can finally rest in peace, forever."

We watch as their forms start disappearing. Angela and David disappearing. A faint smile play on their lips as they fade, this time for good. We hear a car pull up outside. Let's get going. We push Mike to the floor of my stage and the animatronic run to their locations. He lets out a loud groan, I'm not sure if it is deliberate or involuntary but it gets the manager's attention.

"Mike!" A voice cries as the door bust open. "Are you ok?"

"Does it look like it?" He says in a somewhat passive-aggressive voice.

"I'll drive you to the hospital. What happened?" He throws Mike's arms around his shoulders and walks him out the room. I smile to myself, he is now safe.

**Again, the song I used is just It's Been So Long by The Living Tombstone with some tweaks of my own, so it could be sung by both David and Angela. The poll for what what you want during the break between this story and sequel should be up and will end in about a week but I may extend the time. OC submission is closing soon. Just a reminder any OCs posted on this story WILL NOT be accepted. You also must follow the guidelines I put in the OC submission story and post it specifically in this story. More info will be added in the submission story later. The epilogue will be up next week. Until then, see ya.  
**


	25. ANNOUNCMENTS

I have a few announcments to make.

As you may know, animatronic OC submission had been closed for about a month already and yet people still submit it. I would like ti say this for the last time. ANIMATRONIC OC SUBMISSION IS CLOSED. I need human OCS. If you submit a animatronic OC I will not accept it.

Please refrain from submitting OCs on this story. I won't accept it if you do.

Finally, as said in my update yesterday. I have set up a poll to find out what is my next mini project from the end of this story and the sequel. I would appreciate if you vote.

That is all for now. The epilogue should be up by this Saturday.


	26. All Is Well or Is It?

**This takes place two weeks after the ending. **

Shelby's POV

It's been two weeks since Gold- I mean David had been reunited with his mom. Since Goldie is gone we don't kill anymore. The day after David left, Odessa came to me and apologized for the way to act. It turns out that Odessa was hiding in the shadows that night when he was reunited, she remembered who she is and apologized for her actions. She told me that because of the reunion it freed her from her animatronic body, but she didn't want to go to the afterworld yet. She told me that she was going to wander the world a bit before leaving it forever. I was there when I saw her soul leave her body. A ghost of a girl with brown hair and green eyes smiled at me faintly before she floated out the door and into the wide world.

Winter, however wanted to stay a little longer in her body. She wanted to be with Freddy a little longer. However, with Golden Freddy gone, she knew she could leave the body too, however she said in a month she is also going to wander the world too, she needs to learn what life is without Freddy. Now she stays in the secret room behind my stage during the day and come out at night. Her mood has increased a lot after David had left. She is less emotional and more cheerful. But things weren't so happy still.

My heart still yearned for that little penguin. In his memory I created a grave. I went to the secret room in the back and broke a few boards in the floor. Underneath was dirt. With the help of my friends we dug a hole and tossed his remains there. We filled the hole and I manage to make a gravestone with wood and carved both his human and animatronic information onto there.

**Perry "Peggie the Penguin" Smith **

** 1984-19877; 1987-2015**

** "She sells sea shells by the sea shore."**

I smile a grim smile on the quote line, remembering how he said it during that time. The memory is crystal clear, I remembered how much I hated him during that time. Now… he's gone. He sacrificed his life for me. A tear from my eye spilled onto his grave. "I love you." I looked at the sky, damn. I really missed him. Things really have changed especially since Mike left.

I hadn't seen him since the incident. When I asked the manager about him, he just raised an eyebrow and said he was going to be ok, but he was fired because of three reasons, tampering with the Animatronics (even though he didn't do it), general unprofessionalism, and odor. But fortunately last week he decided to give Mike the job back, (I totally didn't threaten the manager's life if he didn't). He was supposed to come back tonight so we got it all ready. The manager suddenly decided to close the pizzeria that day, (I totally didn't threaten his life again). Freddy and Bonnie are making up a song to sing for him, Chica made his favorite pizza, and Foxy and Winter are decorating the pizzeria for him. I am in charge of everything so I help out on every task.

That night we wait until eleven and we run to the office. We hear the jingling of keys as the door opens. We hear his footstep as he come down the hall they hide. He walks into the left side of the office. Mike looks better but he still looks beat up. He has a scar on his forehead and a black eye which he didn't have before. I catch a glimpse of a stitch on the skin between his shoulder and neck. There is a brace on his knee and he had gained a limp. His eyes brighten as he sees me. "Shelby," he smiles.

"Mike." He sits down and puts his arms around me and hugs me. "Are you ok?"

"I guess so. When I went to the hospital my injuries weren't fatal. Other than that I feel fine."

"Where did you get the black eye?"

"I fell on the doorknob on the way out."

"Oh Mike, you idiot." I roll my eyes. "Only you would do that you bastard." I tease him.

"You're related to this idiot."

I sight,"I'm just glad you are ok."

"So am I." He smiles. "So did you arrange a welcome back party?"

That was their cue. "Surprise!" They yelled. All of the rest of the animatronics come out from their hiding place and hug him. He winces as they wrap their furry arms around his torso.

"Um, I broke some ribs there." They immediately let go.

"We have a party for you Mike." Foxy says.

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

Mike's POV

"So," I say as we walk to the dining room. "I heard through the grapevine that you threatened the managers life twice. Once to get me back my job and the other to be able to throw this party.

She only smiles at me. "Here sit down here." She points to a seat. I eagerly sit down and Chica puts a pizza in front of me.

"Here's a pizza you can eat. It's your favorite." I open the box and find my favorite pizza, plain old pepperoni.

Freddy shakes his head as he sees the pizza, "I don't know why you like just pepperoni."

"It's Shelby's favorite too." They all look at her.

"Guilty." We laugh as we split the pizza to eat.

"Now here's the entertainment." Shelby says to me. All the animatronic except Winter walk to the stage. Instead she walks somewhere else.

Then they play a song. The first few notes sound like Freddy's tune and then they start singing:

[Freddy]

_We're waiting every night _

_To finally roam and invite_

_Newcomers to play with us_

_For many years we've been all alone_

[Bonnie]

_We're forced to be still and play_

_The same songs we known since that day_

_An imposter took our life away_

_Now we're stuck here to decay_

[Chica]

_Please let us get in_

_Don't lock us away _

_We're not what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls_

_Who have lost all control_

_And we're forced here to take that role_

[Foxy]

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_

_Or be stuck and defend_

_After all you've only got_

[Shelby]

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be?_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay?_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you've want to be?_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay?_

_Five nights at Freddy's!_

They play a string of music and Winter falls down of the ceiling and does a trapeze act. Then they sing again:

[Freddy]

_We're really quite surprised_

_We get to see you another night_

_You should have looked for another job_

_You should have said to this place good-bye_

[Bonnie]

_It's like there's so much more_

_Maybe you've been in this place before_

_We remember a face like yours_

_You seem acquainted with those doors_

[Chica]

_Please let us get in_

_Don't lock us away _

_We're not what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls_

_Who have lost all control_

_And we're forced here to take that role_

[Foxy]

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_

_Or be stuck and defend_

_After all you've only got_

[All]

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be?_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay?_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you've want to be?_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay?_

_Five nights at Freddy's!_

They end the song. "How did you like it?" Shelby asked me.

"I loved it!" Then they all get down from the stage and try to hug me again. This time I ignore the pain in my torso and accept the hug. Nothing could ruin this moment.

3rd POV (Bet you weren't expecting this)

All the animatronic let go of Mike and started talking, telling jokes, laughing and eating pizza for the rest of the night.

However, hundreds of miles away. A purple man enters a house. He turns on the lights and sits on the chair. A strange animatronic, wearing a Foxy costume, a purple ear, a yellow arm and a purple jaw walk up to the man. "Master. Rumor has it that the Pizzeria is going to reopen."

"You meant the one with the Toys, that stupid Balloon Boy and the Puppet?" He asks as he opens a bottle of beer.

"Yes, that one." A snake animatronic slithers up to him.

"We were wondering if you would like to take another job there once it opens." A shark animatronic yelled from the tank.

"I'll think about it." The purple man says as he finishes his beer and opens another one. "Besides, it's been almost twenty years since I worked as a security guard."

"Don't you want to get revenge for what they did to you?" A hound dog appears on his side.

"You do have a point. But it's still just a rumor."

"If it does open get the job, then you can get more of us." A lion appears.

"Its fine, I already made ten of you. Plus I highly doubt they would hire me after the… incident I was a victim of. As a matter of fact, I need to stay under the radar. They suspect my old co-worker was the murderer."

"You mean Fritz Smith?" The lion asks again.

"Yeah, that dude. He's the only one who knows that I'm the killer." He slurs as he stumbles due to the alcohol he drank. "Good thing that he's in a mental institute."

"But master, didn't he blab that you were the murderer." The snake hisses passionately.

"Yeah he did but no one believe him, 'I'm not the murderer he is. Blah blah blah'" The man mimics. "Poor man is too crazy to even mutter my name."

"Shall I help you to bed, master?" The hound dog stands by his side. He walks him to his bed. The animatronics stand against the wall and deactivate for the night.

A ghost, a toddler appears out of nowhere. "This is bad news. I need to tell Shelby and the others of this. I cannot let him get away with this again. After all this will most likely set their souls free." The toddler closes his eyes and puts his hands on his heart. "Shelby, I'm glad I protected you from David, when he was evil. I will gladly protect you again." He opens his eyes and looks to the sky. "After all I love you too." Then the toddler whispers one last line before he disappears from the house. "She sells sea shells by the sea shore."

**Yes, this is a cliffhanger to end this story. The song the animatronic sang is the "Five Nights at Freddy's Song" by The Living Tombstone  
**

**This is the end of the Real Enemy. Thank you for all the support you have been giving me. As stated twice in this story, this is my very first fanfiction. I never wrote a fanfiction before this one. I honestly didn't expect this much interest. I would like to thank you again. I will update my other story as well. OC submission is closed soon.**

**I'd decided to extend the poll for a week so you should vote on it. Lastly, I know I asked this a long time ago, but I still would really appreciate if someone drew a coverart for me, my drawing skills did not improve in three months.**

**Now that all that is over, I will see you in the sequel. You'll find out the title soon. See ya!**


	27. IT IS OUT

**The FNAF SHORTS ARE OUT! So I suggest you check it out. I have two shorts so far, but I need more and more suggestions. (Do not suggest on this story though)**


	28. The Sequel is OUT

The sequel is out now. Wait no more. It's called Their Final Stand. I have more info about it on the story itself.


End file.
